Here In Your Arms
by Chrystalize198
Summary: When you fall in love at 5 years old can your love last through the obstacles life throws at you.Bella Swan and Edward Cullen will have to find out when there love is put to the ultimate test. An affair between their parents. Full Summary Inside AH/AU
1. Chapter 1 Kindergarten

**A/N- I've have that poll on my profile for like a month, and I decided that I'm more excited to right this story. It's sounds so good in my outline. Hope you enjoy. OO yeah the flash back in third person view, but the story is mostly in Bella's Point of View. With an occasional Edward's Point of View.**

**Summary: ****Love has a strength that no one can ever understand. But if you fell in love at 5 years old can that love last through the obstacles that life throws at you. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen will have to find out when there love is put to the ultimate test. An affair between their very own parents. Do they have the maturity to deal with this and the trials and tribulations of nasty high school drama. AU/AH**

Third Person Point of View

For the dreary town of Forks, Washington excitement and adventure are antonyms to every adjective that describes it. The gray clouded skys that would cast over the evergreen small town was depressing. Rain made it's constant presence, causing the town to be rarely dry. The sun was rare and was cherished when it finally decided to make it's appearance from behind the clouds, some would joke that the sun had a never ending bout of stage fright. Nothing ever truly happened in Forks, gossip was the most honorable bit of news. Scavenged for constantly by the nosy housewives who were condemn to the small monotonous town of Forks, Washington.

That was why anything that was remotely new was taken into high regards. A new born baby, a marriage, even a child's first day of Kindergarten.

"I don't want to go into that room mommy!!" The small brown haired girl whimpered into the hem of her mother's floral dress. Her tiny hands clutching onto the fabric for dear life. While her mother was trying to desperately remove her daughter as they stood in front of her daughter's kindergarten class.

"Isabella, it's your first day of school. Aren't you excited?" Esme looked hopefully at her head. The little girls eyes shot up, her deep brown eyes filled with an intense fear. She pursed her small lips into a thin pink line.

"Their going to make fun of me, I'm going to fall and they are gonna laugh at me!!!" She buried her face in her mother's dress once again. Esme neeled down to Isabella's 3 foot tall stature, she looked into her daughters chocolate brown eyes and was heartbroken to see her in so much pain. Yet she was stubborn just like her father.

"You will be fine Isabella, stop worrying!" Esme cooed in her ear grabbing Isabella into a warm hug.

As Esme consoles her child, a tall golden haired man walks into the building with his bronze haired son. The son was nervous but excited for school, he was ready to see the place he would call his classroom, and the person he would call his teacher. As they reached the end of the hallway ,to the door of the classroom they were met with the image of a mother nurturing her child. Tears were streaming freely down the young girl's face.

For an unknown reason the son felt his heart sink with distress at the scene in front of him, he felt horrible that the girl was crying. He looked at her face closely, her ivory skin was blotched red with dried tear stains. Her brown hair was in low pigtails each one complimenting her cheeks. Her eyebrows were arched in distress and her pretty pink lips were pressed in a hard line.

The son tugged on his father's trousers and pointed to the mother and child signaling for him to introduce themselves to them. The father nodded a walked towards the two with his son in toe.

"Hello my name is Carlise Cullen, and this is my son Edward. You must be.." he extended his hand towards Esme. She looked up and was stunned for a moment before she rose and grasped the man's hand. Electricity shot through her and she gasped. She blinked furiously and looked down towards her daughter's teary eyes face and back towards Carlise.

"Um, my name is Esme Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you." She was still flustered as she introduced her daughter. "This is my daughter Isabella. Say 'hello' Isabella."

"Hello." she said in a small voice, she looked towards Edward and was stunned. He had to be the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. His untidy bronze hair was in every direction, the most perfect imperfection. He was considerably pale but that was expected in Forks, his face was rounded yet perfectly symmetrical. He stared at her intently and she was lost in his emerald green eyes. His lips twitched at the corners as she stared at him, gawking. His face then broke out into a crooked smile.

Isabella's heart fluttered at the beautiful smile, to her utter surprise Edward then took her left hand that was clutched to her mother's dress and placed a small kiss between it's knuckles.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward." he said in a sweet voice, Isabella's breath hitched as she starred starry eyes at this Bronze haired Casanova.

Carlise and Esme chuckled lightly.

"Where did he learn such a thing, he is quite the charmer!" Esme asked Carlise.

"I honestly don't know, he watches far to many romances with his mother. She is constantly watching such movies with him. I believe Casanova is to blame."

Edward looked up towards his father and glared daggers at him. He looked back at Isabella and smiled his little smile again, he thought she was beautiful and was very hopeful that she would be his coloring partner.

"I like your name, it's really pretty." Edward had detached himself from his father, Isabella doing the same. Her mother sighed in relief at her daughter's release.

"I like your name too." Isabella murmured in a shy manner. "I really want you in my class, your nice!"

"Me too, I'm going to Kindergarten and my class in right there!" Edward pointed to the door proudly sticking his chest out.

Isabella groaned and the same distress from before washed over her, she looked down quickly to trace the patterns of her pink shoes with her eyes.

"What's da matter?" Isabella looked up to see the concerned eyes of Edward.

"I don't wanna go to kindergarten, people are gonna laugh at me 'cus I'm going to fall a lot."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will, there all are going to be big fat meanie heads!!" She huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest.

An idea formed in Edward's head and he quickly pulled Bella into the classroom.

As the children scurried off into the room Esme and Carlise looked at each other their eyes linking.

"I thought she would never let go of my dress. Thank you so much."

"He's the little charmer I know. He has a way with using his charm on women.' They both chuckled, both of them enjoying the music that was each others laughs.

"Would you like to join me for some coffee, I'm off duty from the hospital. I'm sure that your daughter and my son will be good friends."

Esme was intrigued by the fact that this man was probably a doctor, she smiled and nodded her head. He took her hand and led her towards the elementary school doors to exit.

Inside the classroom Edward sat Isabella down by the coloring table motioning for her to stay where she was.

She complied and waited patiently to see what he was going to do.

Edward walks towards the door and made his way to the middle of the room. He ended up tripping over air purposely falling face down on the colorful carpet that covered the entire room's floor. The room erupted with little giggles and snickers from the other children. One child was rude enough to point and laugh straight into his face.

Somehow he was able to convince them that tripping and being clumsy was cool, and as naive children they believed him.

Isabella was absolutely stunned by Edward's bravery, her heart fluttered when he looked up at her and gave her his crooked smile. She was growing to like Edward very much.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

_Swish, swish, brush, swish. Scratch, Scratch Scratch. _

I listened to the various sounds of my art class, reveling in the memories of my childhood when artwork was mediocre and primital. A simple starry sky, or sunshine was enough to bring out a round of applause from your parents. Coloring in the lines or drawing a stick figure was along the lines of you being Picasso, it was the most fun you've ever had especially when it was with a new friend.

I smiled warmly at my childhood memory, remembering the pure joy I felt that day.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Bella.. earth to Bella." I turned sharply to see Edward tapping my canvas stand, an amused smile playing on the edges of his lips. Ever since that day Edward and I became the best of friends, he became my protector and savior. After 12 years of friendship he was still managing to save me from myself, my equilibrium was way off. Walking in a straight like for me was like raising the dead. It's a myth, it could never happen, and solid liable proof was needed to believe it. Due to being prone to accidents Edward was always there to pick me up, or save me.

His untidy bronze hair was even messier than usual, locks falling above his emerald green eyes, it was always expected when we came to 4th period art class. One of them was sticking to his face as he was sweating, he raised his right hand to wipe his brow. Our art class was very artistic, all the white walls were filled with different colors of splatter paint and random photos or paintings. It was rather large and the wood panel floors also indicated a large amount of money spent to make it. It was shock to the towns people of Forks. Students were scattered around the room staring intently at their paintings trying to make it perfect.

The sounds of paint brushes across the canvas filled the room.

_Swish, swish, brush, swish._

"What are you thinking about, you seem deep in thought?" It always bothered him to no end that I would constantly be thinking about something without him knowing what it was.

"I'm just remembering the day we met in Kindergarten." He smiled and looked back at his painting.

"Speaking about the particular memory.." Edward turned his canvas towards me and I gasped momentarily. My heart tightened and a certain emotion was making it's presence, jealousy.

I assumed it was me because it was the right profile of a shy little girl looking down as she played with her brown pigtails. Her chocolate brown eyes were slightly teary, her pink lips were set in a hard line. The background was filled with random water colors that flowed elegantly around the small girl's head, varying from violet, red, orange, white, and pink.

"What do you think? I was worried that I didn't do a good job, it's a painting of you when we were in kindergarten, you don't like it, that's why your not saying anything...."

My moment of jealousy vanished as I observed the painting, it was absolutely breathtaking. It had to one of the sweetest things Edward has ever done for me.

Edward continued to ramble on and on until I raised my right hand to stop him. I gulped as I proceeded to speak. "Edward, this has got to be one of the most beautiful painting I have ever seen. And right now I'm a little jealous, my painting looks horrible."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He said with a huge grin splayed across his face from my comment.

I turned the canvas towards him, he looked at it and was soon having an epic battle to not laugh.

"Its not that bad." He spluttered out in a gasp. I frowned and threw a paint brush at him, he dodged it and it hit Lauren Mallory in her blond hair. She yelped and turned around her eyes darting to me.

"Swan!!!" she screeched in her nasally voice.  
I staired wide eyed at her and then glared at Edward, he would have been sprawled on the floor laughing if he was grasping onto the desk next to him.

"Sorry Lauren!" She turned around in a huff crossing her arms across her chest. I started to snicker when I noticed that the paint brush left a deep red stain in her silver blond hair.

"Your impossible Edward."

"And your impossible Isabella."

"It's Bella to you." I narrowed my eyes and playfully smirked, which brought on new rounds of laughter from Edward.

I was grateful when the Bell finally rang for lunch. I gathered my materials and made my way to the door, but In my haste to leave I managed to trip over my own foot. I tried to catch onto something but I ended up hitting a tray of paint and sending it flying into the air landing on Edwards head.

I hit the ground with a thud, while I stood up brushing bits of dust off my jeans I looked to see Edward covered in green paint.

I clutched my hand over my mouth stifling my giggles. His head was covered in green paint and it was dripping down his face making a long path to his neck. Under all that paint I noticed that his face was in a deep glare, red with anger, embarrassment and amusement.

"I think the paint matches your eyes lovely." I was blushing furiously from the intent stare Edward was giving me.

"Revenge is so sweet, and I plan on savoring the taste." He looked at me sinisterly as he wiped paint off his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take you to the nurse to remove the paint Mr. Revenge Man." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nurse's office, while I was still in a fit of giggles. Various people were laughing with me, Edward was growling making me laugh even more. We walked inside and with an annoyed huff Edward sat on the examining table, still wiping off paint that was now staining his clothes. His playfully annoyed expression reminded me of the same little boy I met when I was just five years old. He still made me happy to be his best friend, but one thing was certain as I stared at him from the corner of the nurse's office.

I was in unconditionally, and irrevocably in _love_ with my best friend.

**A/N- Tell me what you think. Review (BELLA's Kindergarten Outfit is now on my profile)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

**A/N- This fanfic is inspired by the song _Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye._ It's going to play an important role later on. Did you see the NEW MOON TRAILER!! OMG IT LOOKS SO GOOD!!! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! PLUS I READ THE ACTUAL SCRIPT AND IT TRULY STAYS TRUE TO THE BOOKS. UNLIKE TWILIGHT THERE ISN'T A BUNCH OF MADE UP CONVERSATIONS. CHRIS WEITZ WAS THE BEST CHOICE.  
**

Bella's Point of View

I was having difficulty breathing as I left the nurse's office with Edward. He glared at me with fury but it didn't lessen my laughter, it only fueled it even more. I was replaying the scene over an over again contemplating how I was going to tell the others. We walked down the wide empty halls my laughter bouncing off the walls in every direction.

"Great friend you are." Edward mumbled. I stopped laughing and looked up to see Edward's dejected face. I stood up straight and stopped in front of him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it just... when she pulled out the scalpel you should have seen your face." I stifled my giggles as the image became present once again. The paint had dried into Edward's hair and face because the nurse was trying to calm down a hysterical Lauren. Apparently Lauren thought her head was bleeding, when it was just paint. When she was finally able to tend to Edward the paint was rock hard and was only removable with a scalpel. It was painfully hilarious to watch as Edward's eyes widened in horror, he had whimpered from time to time when the nurse had to cut some paint off his skin. The halls were desolate and eerily quiet, with the only sounds being the slight squeak of my converses on the linoleum. I looked into his emerald eyes and became momentarily lost in their depths. They were filled with anxiety, and most of all fear, he was in deep thought as he sighed. He looked at me and spoke with such sincerity,

"Promise to never tell a soul." He frantically searched my eyes and I nodded understanding. "I would never live it down if Emmett was to hear about this."

"My dear brother whatever do you mean!" Emmett's booming voice came out of one of the classrooms and his massive form was soon present next to Edward. He stiffened as Emmett placed his bulky arm around his shoulder.

"You know as your brother you should be able to tell me everything, plus a story with Edward and a scalpel has got to be worth hearing." A devious smile grew across Emmett's face and his laughter filled the halls more than mine ever could, I was slightly surprised that the windows didn't break and glass wasn't flying in every direction. We made our way to the school parking lot, Edward's little visit to the nurse took up 3 periods and I was adamant about staying with him the entire time. Even though I laughed at him I was still worked up about what the nurse was doing to him, when she came close to some tender skin I was a little jumpy.

Edward was frowning as he pulled me towards his silver Volvo, Emmett was still laughing as he made a beeline towards the his massively huge jeep. I waited in the passenger seat for Edward, when he entered the car he was still in a bad mood. I looked at his face and is eyes were cold, he started the car and didn't say a word as he backed out of the parking lot. After a few minutes I finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry Edward, for the paint and everything." Silence. The only sound in the car was the humming of the Volvo's well tuned engine.

"You can't be that mad, can you?" I looked at him then, his face was straight forward paying close attention on the road. Why was he so mad, he could never take a little teasing. Angry tears spilled down my cheeks, he was being completely unreasonable. He knew that I was just joking, I looked out the window and stared at the trees as they flew by in a blur. We pulled up in front of his mansion house, and I was shocked to say the least.

"What are we doing here." I asked incredulously, he didn't say anything he just exited the car and made his way to the passenger door to open it for me. His face was unreadable, his jaw was set as he pulled me towards the house. When we entered I noticed that the large home was void of any human presence besides our own. When I came over Emmett was usually bellowing and laughing heartily as he was playing his video games, or Alice's pixie form dashing across the room trying to find more hangers for her new clothes.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned while I deposited my jacket on a hanger and placed it in the front closet, I then noticed that Edward wasn't next to me anymore and was now sitting on the couch aimlessly flicking through the channels, face still cold.

I was no longer annoyed, I was livid, What was WRONG with him!!!! Couldn't he take a little bit of teasing, he was the younger brother of EMMETT FREAKING CULLEN, the KING of annoying and prank trickery. All I did was laugh at him!! Wait wasn't he laughing at me earlier, not to long before all of this? Yeah, but does he see me ready to call Oprah to tell her my heartfelt story!

I stomped towards the couch and sat down with a thud making my presence well known. I looked at me and he didn't pay any attention to me, _Two can play that game_. I crossed my arms and ignored him as well, I wasn't doing a very good job at actually ignoring him because I noticed him smirk in my peripheral vision. That just set me off!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!! YOUR ACTING LIKE YOUR ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING!! WHAT GIVES!!"

Then his cold expression turned into pure enjoyment, he bursted out laughing uncontrollably as I sat there dumbfounded at his sudden mood swing.

I was greatly perturbed as he continued to laugh at my outrage.

He stopped laughing to catch his breath,"So did you learn your lesson?"

He smirked and suddenly it clicked, the words he said earlier rang loud and clear in my ears_, "Revenge is so sweet, and I plan on savoring the taste."_

I glared at him, "Oo you..you.. UGH!!!!" I was too annoyed to even say anything.

"I told you I'd get revenge, now you just have to accept it." He grinned in triumph and I just glowered. I knew I was going to forgive him pretty soon, and I was determined to let it string out as long as I could. I stared unseeingly at the television, hearing little gasps of laughter escape Edward's lips. I gave up and looked at him after 5 unsuccessful minutes of being mad at him.

"Fine, let's just forget about it O.K were not going anywhere with this back and forth thing. So where is your family this house is pretty empty without Emmett's loud voice."

"Emmett and Alice are out on a double date with Rosalie and Jasper." he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, "Don't you remember, today is Friday, Carlise always stays late for work. My mom was actually suppose to be home though, but I guess she's out somewhere." he shrugged it off and I sat back into the couch.

Being an only child I really didn't have to worry about anyone besides my parents. My mother, Esme, was at her weekly book club and my father Charlie was always working late at the police station being the police chief and all. It always bothered me that my father would stay at the police station more than his own home with my mother and I. Esme never liked it, she and Charlie would constantly have little fights where in the end I would end up driving up to Edward's house to escape the bickering. Edward's mother Renee had become my best friend when I would come over late at night she would just smile and welcome me in. Sooner or later she just gave me a key to save both us time. Renee was like a child trapped in a woman's body, we could talk about almost anything and she would understand perfectly.

Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence as we watched a movie, I had no idea what we were watching because my mind was wondering somewhere else. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eyes and just examined him. His unkempt bronze hair was characteristically messy, creating a mop on top of his head. His pale skin was vision of perfection, unblemished and it looked incredibly smooth and soft giving me the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. My eyes traced his cheekbones, his chiseled jaw until they finally settled on his lips, they were set in the crooked smile I fell in love with. My breathing hitched as the crooked smile grew, that is when I realized that I was no longer glancing at Edward. I was now full on staring at him and he caught me in the act.

I expected Edward to turn away, embarrassed like I was at the moment.

He didn't move, his face changed abruptly from it's playful expression. His eyes were smoldering filled with a passion that I've never seen before, he drew closer and my breathing was getting uncontrollable, my heart rapidly beating out of my chest. I stared at him as he drew closer, was he about to kiss me? I had spent years dreaming of this moment, when suddenly Edward's mother stormed past the living room into the kitchen sobbing uncontrollably, a vintage picnic bag clutched in her hands.

Edward and I broke apart instantly, both of us flustered by the sudden interruption. Instinct took over as we ran into the kitchen after Renee.

She was standing over the kitchen sink clutching onto the edges her body shaking in sobs. I looked at Edward and his concern mirrored my own, he walked slowly towards Renee and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She whirled around her eyes livid with fury and anger, "Get your hands off me!" she screamed, Edward retracted his hand and stepped back, raising his palms in surrender staring at his erratic mother, his face contorted in pure fear. She was breathing heavily while her bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to tear up.

"WHY!!! WHY!!" Renee dropped to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, I ran towards her and grabbed her into a comforting hug. She sobbed into my chest tears staining my shirt, I didn't care one bit. At that time my heart was breaking at Renee's pain. Her anguish brought tears to my eyes as I rocked her back and forth cooeing into her ear. Edward just stood there in pain as he watched his mother and best friend crying.

"I knew it, I knew it, but I never believed it. Why!! Why would he do this to me! To us!" She looked up from my chest and stared into my eyes conveying a message I couldn't understand, she was in agony as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"Mother who did this to you, who are you talking about?"

"I...can't.. I.. can't.." Renee was gasping for air as she looked at Edward.

"YOU CAN'T WHAT?!?!" I never heard Edward raise his voice ever, especially towards his mother.

"I can't... I can't tell you! You have to understand I can't tell you two!" I.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't do this.. The two of you don't deserve this. I just went to the hospital to see your father," her voice broke ever so slightly," I saw something that ... that really freaked me out. What do you expect when you go to a hospital?" she sniffled and began to get up from the floor pulling me with her. I was still reeling from the crying episode.

She wiped her tears and sniffled as she took both Edward and I into a hug, "Edward, Bella promise me to forget about this.."

"What..!!" Edward and I exclaimed simultaneously, he looked at his mother as if she was crazy, but she pleaded with him.

"Edward, just promise me. Please." She whispered the last part as if begging. Edward reluctantly nodded, but I knew that he wouldn't let it go. Renee looked at me and I nodded as well. She kissed both of us on the cheek and left the room.

The kitchen was silent, the only sounds being the raged breathing coming from Edward and I. I didn't know what to say or do, other than stand where I was until an idea came to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Just come here." his voice cracked, he pulled me into his chest and I heard the loud grumbles of his sobs. He was crying, _hard_. I didn't know what to do except hold onto him and taking him in comforting him as much as I could.

"Whoever.... whoever is causing my mother this pain I will.." I cut him off and placed a finger on his lips. I stared into his eyes, they were becoming blotchy red as he was still crying. "Don't. Respect what she said and leave it alone." I knew that Edward thought I was just as crazy as his mother, but I understood where his she was coming from. She had her reasons, whatever they were she knew what she was doing. We stayed on the floor for an immeasurable amount of time, until the only light in the kitchen was the moonlight pearing through the window.

After a while I decided to go home, I knew my parents wouldn't be incredibly worried about me, but I decided to go anyways. The emotional roller coaster exhausted me to great extents. Edward was coming with me because his mother wanted to be alone to herself, she called Emmett and Alice and informed them of her wishes.

The ride to my house was quiet, we didn't speak as I led him to my room. I made a makeshift bed for him on the floor, Charlie rarely came home so he never knew Edward did this from time to time. I searched the house for my mother, but she was no where to be found. I shrugged it off and proceeded to get ready for bed.

Once I was comfortable under the covers anxiety sunk in.

"Bella, do you think.. do you think what happened to mother was something to worry about?" his voice was the same pained tone as before.

"No, hospitals always freaked me out so I don't think you should worry. You know how she gets sometimes with all those stories she reads." I tried to comfort him, I heard him sigh in relief.

"O.K Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." _I love you._ I snuggled into the covers and drifted off to sleep, clueless about what to expect for the future.

**A/N- I wonder if anyone can guess why Renee had her little freak-out moment. The next few chapters aren't going to be as sad as this one, it's going to be developing Edward and Bella's relationship.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I really need to know so I can continue. I have the ideas for the next few chapters already written and I'm going to select certain people to give a little teaser to if they review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine's Day

**A/N- YAY a NEW CHAPTER!!!! I'm ON SUMMER VACATION IN LESS 2 WEEKS!!! GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO BE DOING!!! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO FINISH MY STORIES!!! Enjoy this chapter.  
**

Bella's Point of View

_Bang_, "Ouch!!", _Clatter_.

I awoke with a jolt out of my bed, and stared blurry eyed around my room. I rubbed them habitually, then my vision cleared considerably. My mother was home and apparently she had a little run in with the hall table like she usually did. I rolled out of bed groggily and carefully stepped over Edward's sleeping form. I giggled when I saw his tongue lull out of the side of his mouth, a loud rumble of a snore emerged from his throat. I was startled and my feet tangled in the cover that covered Edward, I fell on his chest and he let out a large gasp as I knocked the air out of him.

"AAHH!!!!!" he bellowed. His eyes shot open and emerald met brown. His normally warms eyes had a bitter edge to them.

"Sorry, my foot got caught and I fell." my cheeks were a flaming red, I knew he could see them, the moonlight illuminated my room enough for him to see my face clearly.

"One day your clumsiness will be the death of me. First the paint, and now your attacking me in the middle of the night." he growled, his anger causing his lips to set in a hard line when he finished.

A sudden anger boiled inside of me at his words, he always had to be such a brat when people woke him up. I never liked him when he was just woken up because I was always met with some snide remark, he's known forever that I was clumsy. Hell, that was how we met!!!

"Well just stop hanging out with me then!" I glared and his glare softened. He was suddenly serious when he spoke,

"No, I don't think I could ever.......stop." I then noticed the intimacy of our position. My face was centimeters away from his, and I was lying on top of him while he was shirtless. I could smell him with perfect clarity, his honey lilac smell swirled through my head and I was dizzy.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my rudeness. But you have to admit, you would be cranky too if someone was to fall on you while you were in the middle of a dream." _If it was you I wouldn't mind at all._ Then a blush creepted across Edward's cheeks.

WAIT, HOLD ON!!! STOP THE PRESS!!! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN JUST BLUSHED!!!!! Not me EDWARD!!!

"Sorry again." I whispered feeling embarrassed. I looked down,(WRONG IDEA) I blushed even harder when I snapped myself out of staring at Edward's well toned chest. He pulled my chin up and looked me in the eyes, his green eyes smoldering with passion. My heart thumped erratically in my chest, and my breaths quickened.

"Bella, I lo...."

"Bella what was all that...... Oh" Esme stood in the doorway of my bedroom. She was in a gold cocktail dress, hair in curls, makeup ruined, and her lipstick slightly smeared. In her hands were a pair of strappy heels. The dress was short enough for me to see a bruise that was shaped like the hall's table end on the inside of her thigh. Something move under me and I remembered that I was on top of him. I looked down at Edward and heaved myself off his chest ignoring the electricity that pulsed through my fingers at his touch. He stood up with me, and we stood side by side. I was surprised when I started to pay attention to my mother's reaction, she looked heartbroken as she stared at Edward. Of all the things to be she was sad and a tear rolled down her left cheek. An explanation came to mind, it was better to tell the truth.

"Mom," I began."Edward stayed over because Renee wanted to be alone. She saw something horrible at the hospital so I let him sleep on the _floor._" I emphasized the word to get my point across, and I could feel Edward rolling his eyes next to me.

"It's perfectly fine, I trust you two. I just.. I just wanted to know why." the gloomy look on her face only deepened when I mentioned Renee. She looked down and sighed, finally she looked up, her face bottling up some kind of emotion.

"Well good night you two." she waved then stepped out the door, just as quickly as she had entered. When I was sure my mother was out of hearing range I looked at Edward, the look he had before had settled. Whatever that was going to happen would have changed everything, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was going to kiss me, or that he reciprocated the emotions I felt. It would hurt to much if I was ever rejected by him.

I slipped into my bed and snuggled into my covers, sleepiness suddenly overtaking me.

"Bella.' Edward's voice echoed.

"Mmm." I responded on the brink of sleep.

"Umm, never mind sweet dreams." he sighed frustratedly and a few minutes later he said something, but I was to deep in the abyss of sleep to understand what he said.

Edward's POV

She slipped into her bed and snuggled into the covers, shaking the covers spreading her smell of freesia through the air. I reveled in the purity and the sensation it caused me. I had to tell her, I've been trying for the longest of time, but something had to disrupt me the moment I was about to tell her.

"Bella." I whispered, hopefully she wasn't sleeping by now.

"Mmm." she mumbled drearily. I knew her well enough to know that she was about to fall asleep, this wasn't the right time to tell her. Something as important as this should be told at the perfect place, and time.

"Umm never mind sweet dreams." I sighed frustrated with myself. I had to say it aloud at least, even if she couldn't hear me. "I love you, my Bella, my love, my life." I sighed and tried to fall asleep, feeling the ache in my arms to go and wrap my love in my arms and inhale her heavenly smell, I truly understood the phrase 'So Close, yet So Far.'

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Monday morning came quickly and I was actually in a good mood. The weekend with Edward was the way it always was, I was just happy enough to spend it with him. Even though it wasn't the exact way I wanted to spend it. When I woke up on Monday I felt rested, my usually unruly hair was behaving and when I placed them in falling tendrils of curls. To my surprise they came out soft and springy, the way Alice would make them in her many Bella Barbie sessions with Rosalie.

For some reason I felt like dressing up, so I placed together an outfit that both Alice and I would approve of. It was a pair of red fitted skinny jeans, with a T-Shirt that had 'Love' written across it several times in cursive writing. It was shockingly nice out so I found a matching red hoodie, to top it of I found my new pair of high top converse sneakers that Alice bought for me. They were white, black and red. For jewelry I finally wore the brown Wooden hoops Edward bought me for Christmas, and the Onxy stone star bracelet he bought with it. For the first time ever I wore makeup that Alice didn't have to strap me down to a chair to wear. It was the basics, a little foundation, eyeshadow and mascara. I was lucky to find the pink lip gloss I loved so much, it make my lips look very kissable, hopefully Edward would notice.

Satisfied by how I looked, I went downstairs grabbed a granola bar and was soon out the door, taking my Juicy Couture bag with me. Once in the cab of my truck I dug the key into the ignition and started my car. The roar of the engine was strangely calming, I loved my car it had to be the best car for me. Even though Edward wanted to get rid of it any chance he got, I stood loyally by my truck's side refusing to leave it.

I was in the school's parking lot in no time, I parked my car in my usual spot and I already heard the exuberant squeals of my best friend as I got out of the truck.

"OOO MY GOD BELLA IS THAT YOU!!!" Alice danced across the lot away from her canary yellow Porsche, she seemed to be even more excited then usual. _If that was even humanly possible._

"Yeah, it's me duh. I just decided to dress up."

"You look HOT! What brought this on?" Alice questioned, her pixie form vibrating with excitement. Alice was my best friend and she was always the mastermind behind any form of beautification on my part. So I understood why she reacted like this, it was obvious she radiated fashion sensibility. As she stood in front of me her black hair was in a elegant array of spikes. Her large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows were made up with what was probably the best eye makeup in America. Her petite form was graced with a color block top that was mainly yellow with black at the hem and white at the top. It flared out along her Black super skinny jeans. Her small feet wore a pair of yellow pumps with a star on it. **(OUTFITS ON PROFILE!!)**

She knew what fashion was and she presented that fact everywhere she went.

"I just decided to dress up, I'm weirdly happy today. I don't know why." I walked pass her still happy face and started to walk towards Edward's silver Volvo. His back was towards me while his head was in the car, probably trying to get something. I got a good view of his backside and was momentarily lost in ogling at him. My head snapped up when I saw him move out of the car. He didn't notice me standing behind him because he jumped when he saw me.

"Ooh..um..WOW!" his eyes roamed my body and made at least twelve circuits. I snapped my fingers in his face when I saw a faint drool forming on the corner of his mouth. His eyes focused and I blushed, my cheeks were probably redder than my pants.

"Good Morning Bella." his voice was velvety and alluring, my already faulty balance was being compromised by the mere sound of his voice.

"Hey Edward." he was still staring and after a while I started to feel a little self conscience from my best friend._ Friend, only your friend (mental sigh). _Jasper and Alice came towards us hand in hand their fingers intertwined, I saw a distinct red card in Alice's hand and she had a goofy grin on her face, one that only Jasper can give her. I didn't pay much attention to it, just brushing it off as one of their 'lovey dovey' moments.

I sighed and Jasper, Alice, Edward and I walked onto the purgatory that is called Forks High School.

When I opened the doors to the school my jaw dropped. The hallways were heavily decorated with all types of valentine's day decorations. I looked at Edward and he was just as stunned as me. I completely forgot that today was February 14. I hated Valentine's day, it was always awkward to spend Valentine's day with Edward. When I was younger I stupidly hoped that Edward would profess his love to me, sooner or later reality hit and I had to face that disappointment. I bit my lip and continued down the hallway, I expected Edward to be by my side since we had the same schedule, but he was no where in sight when I was front of our first period English class. I sat at my usual seat and pulled out one of my favorite books, The Pride and The Prejudice. I got lost in the witty banter of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, so caught up that I didn't notice Edward slip in next to me until I heard his sharp intakes of breath. _Had he been...running?_

I removed my eyes from the book to see a faint shimmer of sweat on Edward's forehead, he was taking even breaths his chest heaving in tempo.

"Were you just running or something?"

"Yeah, I um.. I had to do something." he stuttered, I was about to continue but Mr. Mason came into the room and began to teach.

During the class I heard faint giggles and awes, the many couples in the class were exchanging Valentine wishes with each other, looking lovingly into each others eyes. I didn't dare stare at Edward because I knew that I would just ogle at him. I would stare lovingly into his eyes, but I knew the feelings won't be reciprocated. I loved Edward so much it was almost painful, no it _was_ painful. I had a desperate ache to hold him, to kiss him and tell him how I felt. I knew if I did that I would most likely ruin our friendship. I would rather have him as my best friend, than have an eternal awkwardness made because of my inability to restrain myself.

Yet there were times that I believed that Edward had feelings for me. That same little idea made it's way into my thoughts as I caught him staring at me in my peripheral vision. He was speechless nervous, and was staring at me all of lunch. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack when I ate a lollipop someone gave me for valentine's day. In the end I knew that he didn't feel the same for me, it was probably something completely different and I was just fooling myself into believing that he felt that way about me.

I groaned internally when I saw Mike Newton sitting anxiously in his chair, the red rose standing out remarkably against the black top of the lab tables. From my side I heard a growl and was shocked to see Edward face fierce with anger. We went to our seats that were next to each other since we were lab partners. Mike sprung out of chair and came to my feet like a loyal lap dog.

"Um.. Hi Mike, what's up?" I asked him friendly. He stared at me and I was beginning to get annoyed, when Edward did that my heart did flips. When Mike did it I was contemplating whether or not to call John Walsh to see if Mike was on America's Most Wanted, because he reminded me of a creepy sexual offender. I snapped my fingers and he snapped out of whatever perverted thoughts he was having, a sleazy grin on his face.

"Ooh, Well today is Valentine's day and I was just wondering. Would you go out on a date with me as my valentine?" he looked very hopeful as he handed me the red rose. I didn't want to disappoint Mike, but I knew I what I had to say.

"Mike," I sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you." His face turned sullen and his eyes dropped to the black counter. I heard a chuckle and my eyes darted towards Edward, his smile quickly vanished and I glared. I turned my head back and Mike's head was still down as he was scratching his hairline.

"I'm sorry Mike." I tried to console him.

"It's alright, maybe some other time." he said disappointed.

"Sure." I regretted the reply instantly because Mike would surely take my response to the literal. He went back to his seat a hopeful smile playing on his lips. I always felt bad for rejecting Mike, but I knew that I wouldn't say yes to anyone except for that one person. But that one person was sitting right next to me oblivious to my feelings for him. They may never give me that choice and I sank into the bitterness of the fact that dream may never happen.

* * *

School ended and I was relieved to know that I would be able to get away from the sickening sight of couples whispering lovingly into each others ears. Emmett and Rosalie made the day almost unbearable, I didn't think I would be able to hold my lunch down when I heard about their plans for tonight. I didn't need to know that it was some kinky fantasy where Emmett was a bear attack victim, and Rosalie was a sexy vampire vixen. **(I HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE!)** I was even more disgusted to know that Alice wasn't going to be going to school the next day, because she would be to tired from her 'date' with Jasper. "Ugh!! To much INFORMATION!!" I had yelled as she smiled sheepishly hiding her face into Jasper's chest.

Before I left I went to my locker and found a note tapped to the inside, I hadn't been to my locker all day so this note was new to me. I opened it and the person wrote in what could only be described as beautiful calligraphy:

_Dear Isabella,_

**_I was your secret admirer,  
Your the one I desire..  
From the first time we talked, my feelings for you sparked like fire  
Please try to understand,  
I was afraid to let my feelings show,  
But I dont want to be left alone...  
I just want to hold you close and never let you go..__ But so far all I have are dreams of you_**

**_So long ago I fell in love with you..  
Your so sweet and caring..  
I must be dreaming..  
I was your secret admirer,  
If only you knew that my love for you has been set on fire  
But I'm trying to be careful,  
I don't want to be left heartbroken..  
I was your secret admirer,__I want you to see_**

**_In the end I hope your satisfied with me._**

_I don't want to be just your secret admirer anymore, by 3:00 please meet me in the parking lot. I will be waiting with flowers that will express to you the ardency of my feelings._

_Your Soon-to-be-Not-so Secret Admirer._

I read the poem again and again, and my heart was racing in my chest. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salty tears on my lips. I looked at my watch and it was five minutes to three. I hurriedly grabbed my belongings and made my way to the empty parking lot. I didn't think about whether or not I wanted to meet this person when I bursted through the school's double doors. The parking lot was vacant and my heart dropped, I looked at my watch at it read three o'clock on the dot. I was disappointed as I made my way towards my truck, fumbling in my bag to find my keys. Maybe this was some cruel joke or something, but I jumped when I saw a pale hand pass beside my face holding a red rose in front of my eyes.

"Hello." said the velvety voice, and I whirled around to see the owner of that seductive tone.

**A/N- Cliffy LOL!!!! I'll update soon, just have to finish some end of the school homework.** **This chapter was a little hard for me to right. I wrote what I wanted to happen, but Bella and Edward had to act a certain way for it to happen and I hate OOC fanfics. I had to change a bunch of things. The outfits that Bella and Alice wore are on my profile. Check them out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Claire De Lune

**A/N- Summer vacation and free writing time!!! I'm finally on vaca, all that's left is for me to take my regents and I'm done. So enjoy this celebratory chapter.**

**I would have updater sooner, but my internet was down. Enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: You are all forms of stupidity if you believe that I own Twilight. The beautiful Stephanie Meyers owns them!!!!  
**

Edward's Point of View

_He he he, he he!!!_

I heard tinkling laughs ring through my ears, for a moment I was convinced it was all in my head until it grew in volume becoming more realistic.

_He he he, he !!!!_

I groggily opened my eyes. In vain I expected to see my room filled with the dim sunlight stream through my glass windows. Instead I was met with the large curious cerulean eyes of my sister, Alice, who's face was only centimeters away from mine.

"Gah!!" I fell of my bed, coming face to face with my gold carpet. Clumsily I clambered back on top of my bed. "Alice what are you doing in my room at this ungodly hour." I sneered. She simply rolled her eyes then examined me before she bursted out laughing, clutching the banister at the edge of my bed for support. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I looked down and instantly understood why she was laughing. I was clad in nothing but a pair of Scooby Doo boxers.

"This...is... priceless!!" she spluttered, embarrassed I tried to cover myself up as best as I could with my gold comforter, "Don't even try Eddie, your caught and this is staying in my memories until I die." _That can be sooner than you expect_, I added mentally, smirking. Satisfied with her musing, Alice left my room, still laughing. Becoming more at ease when the clicking of her yellow heels faded down the hallways ensuring her retreat.

"O yeah, Edward. Don't forget today is VALENTINE'S DAY!!" Alice yelled from the somewhere far away, sitting at the edge of my bed, I passed my hand through my hair nervously. Today was Valentine's Day and my nerves were on high.

All weekend I wanted to tell Bella that I loved her, to profess my love for her to the heavens. The urge was much stronger when there was a comfortable bout of silence between us. Whether we were watching a movie or eating some of her amazing cooking. During the movie her eyebrows would be furrowed deep in thought, I would watch her entranced, the occasional times she would bite her bottom lip, or unconsciously pout while she watched a particular scene. It took all my willpower to not grab her and slam my lips against hers, claiming her and showing all the passion she alone gave me. It was killing me to be next to her anymore without her knowing exactly how I felt, those countless times I wanted to touch her. Not the careful hand brushings of an endearing best friend, _oh no_, but the passionate caresses of a lover. I wanted Bella to be mine, I wanted _her_.

I stood and stretched my limbs graciously making sure to make myself as limber as possible. As I usually did every morning, I grabbed my blue towel and made my way to my bathroom. My nerves were on high end and I was looking for some form of release. I stripped out of my embarrassing boxers and slipped into the shower. The heated water instantly relaxed my body, allowing the water to make it's path from my head to my feet.

Routinely I washed my hair and cleaned every part of my body, once finished I turned off the water and stepped quickly out of the shower. The difference of the hot scolding water to the cool breeze coming from my room slightly startled me. I shivered, quickly drying myself off and getting dressed.

I carefully picked my clothes avoiding a repeat of my previous choice of underwear. **(Outfit on Profile)**While making my way out the door, I checked myself once more and hurriedly went downstairs. Alice and Emmett were snickering around the kitchen island, Alice eating cereal, Emmett eating for 5 with eggs bacon and sausage.

When I sat down at the island, they stopped and I was instantly suspicious of them. My eyes narrowed into slits as I poured myself some cheerios. Emmett looked at me and his playful expression looked as though it could change into the sneaky sinister look he always claimed when he was up to something. His lips were pressed together tightly trying to hold back laughter.

"ROW ROUR ROING REDWARD!!" he finally said, Emmett couldn't hold it back any longer and soon he was rolling on the floor laughing in hysterics. After glaring at him and Alice he finally got off the floor and sat on his seat again.

"Really Edward, Scooby Doo, Really!!! Do you got a pair for Shaggy and the rest of the gang?" he raised and eyebrow at me and Alice and him continued to laugh at my expense.

Irritated, I growled. They were the last pair in my drawer! What was I suppose to do, sleep in the nude? If Alice found me naked Emmett would spend years talking about 'Edward Junior'.

Barely finishing my cereal, I just grabbed my bag and left Emmett's obnoxious rendition of the Scooby Doo theme song. I felt much better when I was out the door and my Silver Volvo S60 R. came into view. It was uncharacteristically bright outside, so the sun caused the silver Volvo to have a shimmer affect. The polish made the car look even better. A smile began to spread across my face as I opened the car and sat inside reveling in the interior leather seats. The relationship between a man and his car was a misunderstood liaison. It was Christmas gift and what made me love this car even more is that Bella picked it out with my parents. She saw me ogling it in a car show that came to Forks one summer and insisted to Carlise that this was the car I wanted. I fell in love with the car instantly that snowy Christmas morning. My heart almost stopped when I walked out my front door Christmas morning and saw it adorned with a large red bow. If was even possible, I fell in love with Bella even more that same moment.

My irritation dissipated when I heard the purr of my Volvo's well tuned engine.

In less than 3 seconds I peeled out of my driveway at a dangerously fast speed. The normal 20 minute ride to school took only 10 minutes for me with my disregard of the speed limit. School didn't start for another hour so I was left to my thoughts

Clair De Lune began to play as a soft hum in the background, it soon filled the car and entrapped all my senses. I grinned at the memories Bella and I shared to the composition...

* * *

Third Person Point Of View

The sun was ablaze in the town of Forks Washington, the townspeople of Forks were astounded by the sun's appearance. They had almost forgotten the feeling of the heat on their skins. For one day they were able to benefit from the rays of heat, hopefully adding some color to there pale like skin. The parks were in full use, children hanging from the barely used monkey bars, wearing their barely worn summer clothes. Laughter could be heard from every direction, the tingling giggles of a new couple, the squeals of a new born baby in a stroller, or the giddy sounds of a girl and her best friend.

"Bella come on!" The 12 year old bronze haired boy called to his best friend. He rolled his eyes as he saw her stubbornly sitting on the swings pouting. The long tresses of her chestnut hair created curtains around her face. Her cheeks had began to turn into the pretty tint of pink it always did when she was embarrassed, her bottom lip began to tremble as it was gutted out. A single tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled. Predictably the boy's heart began to sink at the scene in front of him. His eyes furrowed, and he walked slowly towards her comforting her by pulling her up and hugging her. She looked up into his eyes and a smile began to tug at her pink lips.

"What's wrong Bella?" The boy asked concerned. If he hadn't been holding her, Bella would have fell back on the swing, her knees became weak at the way he pronounced her name.

"It's just.." she sighed, "my mom was suppose to help me with my piano piece for my recital tomorrow. She's the one that stuck me in the stupid class! I don't even want to do it, because I'm horrible at it. If I can get through this one recital I'm going to beg her to let me quit. I know she won't let me quit if I suck though, she would think it would be a waste of money. I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her and everybody else. Now she can't help me because she's spending the day with an old friend." she finished her rant and took a deep breath looking back into the green eyes of her best friend.

It comforted her to see concern etched in his green irises. He smiled his signature crooked smile and chuckled. This simple action dazzled Bella for that moment, "Silly, Bella. I can't believe you forgot."

She was confused, "What do you mean Edward?" he released her and took her hand, dragging her out of the hot sun and towards their bike. Edward hopped onto the seat of the mountain bike while Bella happily sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist holding tight, not minding their close proximity. The short ride to Edward's mansion deepened Bella's confusion.

Without a word Edward pulled Bella off the bike, almost making her fall from the sudden movement. Once inside, Edward tugged Bella towards his family's grand piano, passing a happy Renee in the kitchen.

"Showing Bella your piano skills, huh Edward." she called teasingly from the sink while she finished the last dish..

Realization dawned on Bella when she heard Renee's comment. Edward pulled Bella onto the large piano bench, delicately passing his hands on the ivory keys of piano, savoring their smooth touch. He pushed down softly on one of them and the sound hummed through the room.

"I can't believe you forgot that I still take piano lessons." Edward said shocked, he clutched his chest and feigned hurt.

"O hush." Bella playfully slapped his right arm, "I forgot because you made such a big deal about it, I thought you hated taking piano lessons as much as I did." She raised her petite eyebrow accusingly at him, he shrugged.

"I don't know, I stuck to it. I guess it grew on me. I love playing now, and now I can help you practice for your recital." he smiled his dazzling crooked smile, predictably the familiar shade of pink tinted Bella's cheeks and she looked down smiling.

Recovering, Bella looked up only to be dazzled again by the green pools of Edward's eyes.

"Can you play for me, please?" He nodded happily, His pale fingers soon began to play the piano, his hands ghosted along the keys, _Clair De Lune_ began to play and the melody floated in the air. Edward slowly pressed each key with intense care, slowly playing the memorable piece by Debussy.

Tears unknowingly spilled down Bella's cheeks as the song began to gain intensity. Edward skillfully played the piano piece with no hesitations or mistakes, the complexity of the piece began to increase, becoming more and more sweet. Her breaths became quiet gasps when the piece was completed. Edward turned to his friend only to see tear stains on her face.

"That... was..beautiful Edward!!" Bella praised him. Edward grabbed a tissue and began to dab her tears away, she smiled at his closeness, and he returned the gesture gladly.

Forgetting completely about the recital, Bella took Edward's hand, the sun close to setting and she wanted to properly say goodbye to it, not knowing when it would decide to make it's appearance again.

They climbed the latter to the tree house in the backyard, the window in the perfect position to watch the sunset. They leaned against the makeshift windowpane to watch the yellow,gold tones of a rare sunset in Forks. Both smiled as they enjoyed this moment, Bella looked at Edward and in the spur of the moment she kissed his cheek and blushed red making believe she didn't do a thing. Edward turned to her stunned, but pleased by her action. He just stayed the way he was with her, enjoying the moment and committing it to memory, knowing it will be one the happiest moments of his life.

* * *

Edward's Point Of View

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Three sharp taps reverberated on my car window, I jolted out of my memories to once again to find Alice looking at me when I opened my eyes.

"Edward, why do I have to wake you up twice in one morning?!" she huffed and turned around to dance towards Jasper's waiting arms. She instantly calmed at Jasper's touch, how he manages to do that will remain a mystery. I stretched and smiled when little glimpses of my childhood memory passed through my mind. That little kiss Bella gave me that day still gave me hope that there could be something between the two of us. I stepped out of my car and Alice's excited squeals filled my ears making me cringe. Just before I closed my door I remembered the Valentine note I wrote for Bella. I stuck my head into the car and rummaged for the note in my glove department. I was almost giddy when I finally found it, when I began to move out of the car I was surprised to see Bella standing right behind me. He head snapped up and her cheeks turned red. _O how I love it when you blush._

To say the least I was stunned by Bella's sudden appearance, but when I looked at her more closely I was dazzled. She looked....she looked.. AMAZING!!

"Ooh..um..WOW!" I stuttered foolishly. My eyes roamed her body and I didn't think I would be able to stop. She wore a T-Shirt that had 'Love' written across it several times in cursive writing. It was the perfect size, tight enough to show her curves and accentuate the wonders of her body. Her tiny hips were hugged by a vibrant pair of red skinny jeans, complementing her hour glass shape. Her feet were complimented by a pair of stylish high top converses. I was elated to see her wearing the jewelry I bought her for Christmas. The way the outfit made her look in general made my 17 year old male urges rage inside of me. I felt a drool forming on the corner of my lips, when Bella snapped her petite fingers in front of my eyes.

I re focused and a deep blush began to form across Bella cheeks and neck.

"Good Morning Bella." I greeted as normal as possible.

"Hey Edward." she squeaked, unconsciously she passed her hand across her chest and my eyes began to roam her chest looking at her with what could only be interpreted as foolish staring.

She began to shift from foot to foot, I quickly snapped out of my ogling to regain as much of my dignity as possible. I turned to see Alice and Jasper kissing one another, Alice giggling clutching a red card in her hand. I rolled my eyes, Jasper and Alice always had their moments and sometimes it was very awkward to watch them.

We made our way to the double doors of the school, when Bella opened the door a gasp escaped her lips, and her jaw visibly dropped.

The hallways were adorned with various Valentine's Day decorations, the typical red, pink, and white combination of hearts as arrows. From Bella's reaction I knew she forgot about the date, when she looked towards me I feigned shock. Looking at my watch I knew that I had to begin to get to Bella's locker to set the note. _But her locker is across the building, I would have to run if I wanted to make it back to class in time._

It didn't take me long to make my decision, before she could even notice I left, I sprinted down the hall and made several turns until I was in front of Bella's locker. I knew her combination by heart. _17-2-25_. There was an audible click when it opened. Her scent hit me the moment the locker opened, I placed the note on the inside of her locker. Satisfied I closed the locker and relocked it. I dashed towards my English class just before the late bell rang.

Bella sat in her usual seat and I walked towards my usual seat next to her. My breathing was steady and in tempo, sweat was probably forming on my forehead.

"Were you just running or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I um.. I had to do something." I stuttered nervously, thankfully Mr. Mason came into the room and began the lesson.

Throughout the day the usual sounds of Valentine's Day filled the hallways. Girls giggling giddily because their significant other gave them a teddy bear, or a cliché box of chocolates.

I would constantly find myself staring at Bella, just taking in the little things she did from time to time. Yet she never looked towards me once unless it was necessary. The little things she did caused such a reaction from me, when she was enjoying a lollipop she received, I almost took her right there in the lunch room. I had to calm down if I was going to be able to get through the rest of the day.

Until it was Biology came, after that it was a lost effort, when I saw the Vile Mike Newton sitting at his biology table holding a red rose against the black table top. I was so close to ringing his little neck. I studied the rose and I noticed feebly that they were wilted at the edges, A growl emanated from my lips when Mike became very animated upon Bella's entrance. At the sound Bella's head snapped up and she stared fiercely into my eyes, I didn't bother to hide how I was feeling. Newton did everything he could to get with Bella. I was thoroughly pleased when he was rejected, but his consistency was irritating to both Bella and I. But there was that nagging worry that one day, one day she would say yes to him.

Like a Labrador Retriever he sprung up from his seat and was by Bella's side in an instant, rose in hand.

"Um.. Hi Mike, what's up?" nervously, trying to sound friendly. Like a baboon, Mike stared at Bella. He licked his lips and a sleazy grin began to spread across his face. I noticed Bella shift uncomfortably in her seat. Mike was a disgusting pig, just staring at her like that, the dirty thoughts he was probably having._ Who would do that..?_ Then it clicked. _I would, I did._ Shame washed over me, how was I able to judge Mike without being a hypocrite? _Didn't I do the same thing Mike is doing?_ I berated myself for my actions, but I knew there was a difference. In the end I loved Bella, he obviously doesn't know anything about her besides how good she looks in her outfit.

"Ooh, Well today is Valentine's day and I was just wondering. Would you go out on a date with me as my valentine?" he handed her the rose, a childish hope in his eyes.

"Mike," she sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you." An immense joy surged through me, while Mike's face turned into a brooding frown. I couldn't help but chuckle at his demise, Bella's eyes darted towards mine and my smile disappeared. She turned back to Mike in hopes of soothing the sting of her rejection.

"I'm sorry Mike." she said.

"It's alright, maybe some other time." he said still disappointed.

"Sure." Bella replied, but I knew she regretted it from the cringe she made. Both of us knew that Mike would hold that to her. I turned around to see Mike just as happy as he was before. _He most definitely will._ I thought.

* * *

The moment school ended I met up with Alice outside the boy's bathroom. She held in her hand an outfit for me to wear.

"Your going to look great in this, It's perfect!!" she chirped she handed me the hanger, "Your going to _finally_ tell Bella how you feel! It's so beautiful I'm so happy I'm helping!" she began to squeal happily. In a matter of minutes I was dressed in a short sleeved white G-Star shirt, with a dark brown vest, tip off with G-Star record jeans and dark brown dress shoes **(Outfit on Profile)**. I had to admit, Alice knew how to dress people. The moment I exited the bathroom she began to squeal handing me the rose to give to Bella, she just continued to babble incoherent sentences until she finally hugged me a tear rolling down her cheek and her hand clutched to her mouth. I shook my head and smirked, Alice was almost as happy as I was!

I made my way towards the parking lot, it was minute past 3:00pm, and I was technically late. The parking lot empty and the only car that was left was Bella's red truck. She fumbled for her keys and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. _You can do this. You can do this._ I chanted this mantra as I glided towards Bella, her back towards me. I passed my hand in front of her face with the rose in hand, she jumped slightly from the suddeness.

"Hello." I said as alluring as I could possibly make my voice, all that was left for me now was Bella's reaction. I just hoped it was the one I wanted.

**A/N- That was the longest chapter I've ever written. It's true Edward is very wordy when it comes to his point of view. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is Bella and Edward fluff, and some REALLY SHOCKING DRAMA!!!!! Review PLEASE!!! It's my inspiration to write!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected

**A/N- I've realized that I've been updating Here In Your Arms more than any other story, but rest assure. I have a chapter for Twilight Cinderbella Version the making as well. Enjoy this fluff. This chapter is dedicated to _Here in Your Arms_ by Hellogoodbye. Keep this song in mind for this chapter.  
**

_Previously on H.I.Y.A_

**_I read the poem again and again, and my heart was racing in my chest. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salty tears on my lips. I looked at my watch and it was five minutes to three. I hurriedly grabbed my belongings and made my way to the empty parking lot. I didn't think about whether or not I wanted to meet this person when I bursted through the school's double doors. The parking lot was vacant and my heart dropped, I looked at my watch at it read three o'clock on the dot. I was disappointed as I made my way towards my truck, fumbling in my bag to find my keys. Maybe this was some cruel joke or something, but I jumped when I saw a pale hand pass beside my face holding a red rose in front of my eyes._**

**_"Hello." said the velvety voice, and I whirled around to see the owner of that seductive tone._**

Bella's Point of View

I whirled around and my mouth was agape as I stared blankly into his face. All that was clear to me was the distinct pounding of my heart in my ears. My breaths quickened unconsciously and my eyes fluttered close without my consent, shaking my head in disbelief I opened my eyes. I was met with the curious gaze of a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at me.

Out of nowhere I felt the familiar sting in my eyes, and tears were now streaming down my reddened cheeks. "Edward?" I choked out, not believing that he was my Valentine, that he was in love with me.

My eyes closed again and I remained silent my eyes closed gathering my wild emotions. _I must be dreaming._

"Bella, say something please?" he pleaded, anxiety and worry lacing each syllable. He placed his smooth hand under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. When my eyes opened again, I was hit by the various emotions his eyes displayed. Worry, Fear, Guilt, Embarrassment, and....Love.

I finally spoke, "Your my secret admirer?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Bella, I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long. It caused me physical pain to know that you weren't mine. The countless times I wanted to hold you, kiss you soft lips. Yet I was to fearful to tell you how I truly felt. It's just that," he sighed and then looked intently into my brown eyes. Sincerity etched in his irises. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, with every fiber of my being. Every cell in my body, every heartbeat I have is for you. Because you allow me to live with the pure happiness of a beating heart. Without you I believe that my heart will be nothing but a hallow tapping in my chest. You have my heart, and it will always remain that way no matter what. To me you are the rare sun that shines on me everyday in this sunless town. Without you, Forks would truly rain everyday."

At the end of his declaration I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed into his arms.

"BELLA, Bella!!! Are you okay Bella!!"

Regaining my senses I responded. "Yes." I squeaked. He chuckled nervously and pulled me into his arms. "Come, we're taking my car." He guided me to his Silver Volvo and soon I was in the passenger seat, the smell of leather filling my nose.

He started the car and didn't say a single word to me, the only sound being the hum of the Volvo's engine. We drove for a while and I felt motor skills slowly return to me again. My eyes fluttered opened to see that it was twilight. The sky different colors of red, violet, and dark blue. I hadn't realized how much time went by. _I needed to learn how to react to things better._ The car dashboard reading 5:00 pm. When I looked out the front dashboard window to see a beautiful view of Seattle. We were on the edge of the cliff and the view was amazing!

"Edward.. where?" I asked groggily.

"We're just above Seattle, little over and hour from Forks. I remembered you always wanted to see a view like this, so..." he gestured to where we were, "here we are." He smiled an impish smile, then his face turned solemn. I was slightly disoriented and tried desperately to think about what happened before I fainted. The silence didn't really help, until Edward broke it with an exasperated sigh.

"Bella, say something please? It's not like I can read your mind!" At his words everything flooded into my mind, everything coming into perspective into seconds as I realized that Edward had professed his love for me._ He loved ME! _

I glanced at Edward to see shame in his eyes, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Edward. I don't know what say about all of this." I uttered. If it was possible his face fell even more at my words.

He groaned "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID." he slapped his forehead. His eyebrows knitted together in distress. "You don't feel the same do you? O my God, I... I.. ugh!!! Why me? I'm so sorry Bella. Forget I said anything! Please forgi..."

I interrupted him by leaning over and placing my index finger on his smooth lips. I ignored the electric shock that passed through my finger. Then I leaned back into my seat fiddling with my jacket's drawstrings. After years of wondering what if, I finally knew how Edward felt. I didn't know how I was so calm and collected, I felt like I wanted to jump for joy at his declaration. And the scene we had before us made this moment even more. That was why the words I said next felt right.

"I love you too Edward." I breathed, "More than you can even imagine." I finally told him, when I looked up Edward's eyes had a shine to them.

"You do? You..._love_...me?" he said in disbelief. I nodded shyly and his face then had a brilliant glow to it. It was as if he had just won the lottery, a smile then broke across his face like a brilliant light. My heart fluttered, he was even more beautiful at this moment.

"Of course I love you." At that moment the wispy beginning to a song I recognized began to play as it emerged into a rhythmic bass. **_(Begin listening to the song I mentioned in the author's note right now to get into the scene. Play it in sync with this scene to get the full effect.)  
_**

_I like where we are, when we drive in your car. I like where we are here._

I looked into Edward's eyes and was lost in them. My heart began to speed up as his eyes smoldered into my own. _This couldn't be real_. I thought. He couldn't be real.

_'Cus our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch here._

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

At those word's Edward pulled me into his arms lovingly, and I giggled looking up into his emerald eyes. His face radiant with pure joy.

He began to sing along to the words_,"I like where you sleep, When you sleep, next to me. I like where you sleep... here." _He teasingly poked me in the rib allowing a giggle to escape my lips. "_Our lips, can touch, And our cheeks, can brush, Our lips can touch here._" he kissed my forehead softly and we continued to sing along.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

He pulled me up his chest and I was facing his beautiful face staring into his eyes. For years I loved him, loving him so much it almost pained me. I ached for him, and being in his arms at that moment felt right. It soothed that longing ache for him and my heart swelled with the happiness of being with him like this.

Our faces were centimeters apart and the cool scent of breath wafted me, The song began to slow and I continued to sing along. "_Our lips can touch." _I brushed my lips across his gently, _"Our lips can touch here." _he breathed, then he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips gently against mine. I took a sharp breath before closing my eyes and pushing my lips closer to his deepening the kiss. He mimicked me by leaning closer. I was on fire, fireworks were blowing off in my head.

I felt his tongue graze the bottom of my lips bidding entrance, I didn't hesitate as I tasted Edward. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, it was the most amazing kiss of my life, and it was with Edward. My hands knotted into his hair dragging him closer to me. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I didn't care, all that I cared about was being with Edward. I loved him, and that was never going to change. We parted for air and his eyes were burning with the same desire I had.

I giggled with pure joy, "_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly._" I whispered against his lips, singing along. Then he claimed my lips again, I was happier than I've ever been in my entire life at that moment. Giggling between kisses. The song continued as Edward and I continued to kiss, pleasure coursing through our veins. Our breaths ragged, as we enjoyed our bliss.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_  
Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

By the end of the song, our breaths were ragged. Through heavy lids I looked at Edward taking in his perfect face.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Say it again."

"I love you." I said again giving him a peck on the lips.

"Say it again."

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I screamed. "Are you happ..." I was cut off by Edward's lips attacking mine once again, melting into his arms.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled into his lips elated.

* * *

It seemed as though my time with Edward went by too quick. At moments between his gentle kisses I felt as though I was dreaming. My best friend was now my _boyfriend_ and I couldn't be happier.

Around 9:00pm, Edward and I were driving to my house. My parents weren't usually home, so I wasn't worried about getting in trouble. Once we were in front of my house it unsurprising to see that both my parent's cars weren't in the driveway. I turned to Edward and the crooked smile I loved was displayed for me yet again.

"O, I never got around to it." he placed his hand into the backseat and pulled out a cheesy Valentine's Day Card. "Will you be my Valentine?" I couldn't help but laugh at his complete look of innocence. Rolling my eyes I pulled him by his collar and kissed him.

"Those that answer your question?" I raised and eyebrow and smirked. "I don't know, can you do it again?" I kissed him again and the same exhilaration from before was still there as his warms lips made union with mine.

"Yes, I would be honored." I answered with a smile.

"And I have another question," he pulled out a black velvet box from behind himself and opened it to reveal a simple chain bracelet with a diamond pendent attached to it. "Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

"Of Course, but Edward the bracelet is," and before I could speak Edward interrupted me. "Now don't you dare say no to accepting this, it's my grandmother's pendent. So I basically spent nothing on you, except for the card." Before I knew it the bracelet was out of the box and draped around my wrist. _**(Picture of Bracelet on Profile) **_Tears of joys streamed down my cheeks. Words couldn't describe what I felt at that moment for Edward, all I could say was that I was blessed to have him. I simply nodded my head still crying and smiling, he pulled me towards his chest and embraced me. I knew that I had to go inside before my parents caught me making out with Edward.

Reluctantly I pulled away from his lips and we both sighed. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course love." he flashed me a breathtaking smile as my hand grasped the handle.

I persevered and finally exited the Volvo, card and box in hand. With one last glance, the Volvo peeled out of my driveway and disappeared around the corner.

I prepared for bed lightheaded from my afternoon, little smiles would break across my face from now and then when I would have little flashbacks. My parent's weren't home still, I looked at the clock in the bathroom and it read 11:00pm._ I wonder where my parents are?_ Before I grabbed my cell to call my mom the lights from a police cruiser gleamed through my windows.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Three loud knock resounded on my front door and I opened it as fast as I could to only be met by my father's Co-Chief _**(IDK if it exists)**_. The tall burly African American male stood in front of me lookin as though her was on the brink of tears. His voice was surprisingly steady as he spoke.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter." he asked. I nodded, my throat too dry to speak.

"I'm am sorry to inform you that your father is in stable condition in the hospital due to a gunshot wound to the chest, I was told to..."

Before he could finish his sentence I felt myself fall into the darkness, and my body collapsed. The last thing I heard was the Co-Chief yelling at someone to call 9-1-1.

Third Person Point Of View

The sounds of lovemaking filled the Fork's hotel room. The ragged breaths of Esme Swan and Carlise Cullen quickened as they thrived to achieve their release. Esme clutched onto Carlise's shoulder with dear life after he thrusted into her one last time sending her over the edge screaming his name. Once they floated back to earth, Carlise removed himself from Esme and covered their naked bodies with the beige bed covers. Gently caressing her thigh, making a path to her breast completing that circuit several times. He gently kissed her temple, sweat dripped from her face making her caramel curls stick to the sides of her face. He wiped the curl away and held her in his arms appreciating their moment.

At that moment Esme's phone went off, the Harrington being Charlie her husband. Grabbing a cover with her Esme got out of the bed to pick up the phone. He called again and she simply pressed ignore.

"Ha!" she laughed, "He chooses now to know what's going on with me. The nerve of him."

"Don't act like that Esme, he is your husband after all." Carlise frowned knowing what he was saying was true.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I love you Carlise." she walked over to the bed and leaned into kiss Carlise full on the lips.

"As I to you Esme."

Little did Esme know, Charlie was calling in need of her opinion. Charlie in hopes of uplifting his marriage was in dire need of some hint as to what Esme would like for her birthday. If she had simply answered the phone Charlie wouldn't have paused and remained in the jewelry shop long enough for the robber to start the shootout.

"I love you Carlise."

"I love you Esme."

"This is so wrong," he kissed her neck, getting a moan to escape from her lips," yet so right." Carlise smirked, then pulled Esme under the covers to continue where they had left off.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. I told you there will be drama. He he he he, I'm not going to update in a little while because I'm going to be focusing on my other stories. Review and give me your ideas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Rain

**A/N- Ok my computer lost internet connection for the better part of a month. So that was why I wasn't able to update for a while. So I hope you like this update, with an update of my other stories.**

Third Person Point Of View

It was a cold day in Forks, Washington. The sky it's normal dreary gray, the air filled with the familiar scent of rain and dew. No distinct difference between night and day, besides the small amount of light that streamed through the thick rain filled clouds. Yet there was a bitter taste to the mood, no one in particular seemed joyed in any way. Every turn of the head a person could be met with the miserable frown of a young child, or the irritated sneer of an adult who had a horrible day at work. It was a depressing scene really, it seemed as though someone died. Hopefully no one did, hoped a small brown haired girl.

Sitting on her front porch with tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes puffy red, the young brown haired girl wiped her eyes furiously. A blood curdling sob escaped her lips when she felt that it was hopeless, that no matter how hard she tried the tears will still come.

"Why, why, why?" she sobbed quietly. She felt a drop of water on her back and looked up to only be met by a shower of rain.

"UGH!!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!" she screamed to the sky, not caring who heard her cries of agony. In all her 12 years of life, she never had to go through so much pain. At that moment she felt alone, and desperate for some form of comfort.

"Bella?" A handsome bronze haired boy was on his bike, his hair damp with rain. Through the misery of everything his emerald eyes sparked with worry at the sight in front of him.

Bella whimpered again, continuing to cry. The boy dropped his bike and ran to his friend on her front porch.

He grabbed her into his arms, even though he was only 12 years old, he knew what he had to do to comfort his best friend from Kindergarten.

Bella reveled in the warmth and comfort his hug brought her.

"Edward?" she whimpered into his chest.

"Yes Bella I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay." he cooed in her ear.

Even though she knew that what he was saying wasn't completely true, Bella couldn't help but believe what Edward told her. She knew that if Edward was there everything will be ok.

"What happened, who hurt you? If it's that vile Mike Newton, I'm going to..."

"Edward!" Bella interrupted him, his green eyes were turning into a dark liquid onyx.

"It's not Mike he didn't do anything, it's...," she hiccuped, "it's my Dad. He got hurt." Tears over took her once again and she clutched onto Edward's chest for dear life.

"How did he get hurt?" Edward rubbed Bella's mahogany hair, each tear she cried was like a stab to his heart. His very happiness was dependant on Bella's, seeing her in such agony almost killed him.

"Well," she sniffed, " he was in his police cruiser and when he was coming out some idiot hit him with their motorcycle. Now half his body is in a cast. They say he's going to be OK but.." she trailed off because her throat was thick with impending tears.

"Bella, your dad is going to be fine, I know it. Did you go to the hospital?"

"No, I got a call." she frowned at the memory of the cold hearted woman who told her the horrible news.

Edward sighed and pulled Bella up from the porch floor, "So that means were going now."

"But.." Bella protested.

"No, buts. Your going and we're going to see your Dad."

Bella didn't argue any further, she stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled her towards his bike. The rain was still coming down on them.

"Can you slow down!?" Bella complained into Edward's ear. At the speed he was going, Bella was getting a virtual shower.

"Bella, it's alright. We'll never get to my house if I go slower." Edward smiled, every time he was on his bike he loved the thrill of the speed, even when it was raining.

They finally arrived at the house at Bella sighed in relief and touching ground. When she looked at herself she realized that she looked like a drowned cat.

To Edward he couldn't help but stare longingly at his best friend. She looked amazing in the rain, and the tint of pink on her ivory cheeks just made her look even better. He realized that she was turning into a beautiful young girl. She wasn't the same flat chested, curve-less girl he knew all his life. The rain allowed her clothes to outline her upcoming figure.

"Um, let's..let's go inside. So..um my mom can...um yeah." he stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Bella muttered not noticing Edwards moment of ogling.

"Ooo you kids are drenched!" Renee laughed as she entered the living room to see her son and his friend drying off.

Edward shook his bronze hair, and Bella was momentarily dazzled. It looked like he was the poster child for some expensive hair gel.

"Mom, can you drive us to the hospital so Bella can see her dad. He got hurt." Edward explained and Renee was instantly across the room pulling Bella into tight hug.

"O my word, not to be rude. But Bella why couldn't your mother take you?"

Bella bit her bottom lips, "She wasn't home, she left early in the morning to do something. She wouldn't tell me."

Renee's eyebrows furrowed and instantly felt suspicious, her husband Carlisle had to leave early as well. She brushed it off to pay attention to the matter at hand.

"Ok um go and change you two and I'll take you. I'm sure Alice has something to give you Bella."

The two hurried and got dressed and Renee took them to Forks General Hospital. Renee ask the woman in the front desk to guide them to Charlie's room.

"Hello, I'm Renee Cullen. Can I be guided to Charlie Swan's room."

The woman was shocked, and then she looked at Renee with pity before telling her directions and the room number.

"Thank you." Renee smiled and pulled the children towards the staircase to the room.

"Does she even know about her husband's affair?" The receptionist asked a passing nurse.

"I doubt that she does, she wouldn't look so calm." the nurse responded.

"O my, is he in today?"

"No, he said he had to handle some business today."

"Of course, it's Friday. What else would he be doing?"

They both had solemn faces for the woman who was being deceived by a supposedly honorable man.

"Daddy!!" Bella exclaimed as she saw her father smiling on his hospital bed, only the right side of his body in a cast. He managed to give his daughter his crinkly eyed smile, instantly placing a smile on hers.

Being clumsy Bella cautiously walked over to her father, making sure not to trip and disconnect any wires.

"Hi angel, how your doing?" Charlie asked groggily. Bella rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm fine. How are _you_ doing?"

"Pretty good compared to this morning." he winced then smiled to reassure his daughter. With his good hand he was able to stroke he cheek, making that familiar tint of pink to appear.

After hours of exchanging pleasantries and good wishes Bella was assured that her dad would be able to get better.

"Your feeling better?" Edward asked Bella while they were in the back of Renee's car.

"A little." Bella murmured and looked out the window to see the predictable dreary gray.

"It's only 3 o'clock and there's no sun." frustrated she looked out the window in hopes of finding form of light.

An idea popped into Edward's head and he knew exactly where to take Bella to bring back her smile. Before Bella had a chance to touch Edward's front door he pulled her to his bike with out a word. In a few minutes they were in front of an opening near the forest which was covered in veins and wild flowers.

"Edward where....?" Bella stammered.

"Just wait, follow me."

The look in his emerald eyes was enough for her to trust him.

He pulled her toward the veins, with his hands he pushed through to reveal a beautiful meadow.

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth opened with an audible pop. The meadow was that of a dream, the field was a perfect circle, covered with beautiful wild flowers. As she moved towards the center she felt an odd sensation on the back of her neck. An unmistakable warmth. Bella looked up to see the beautiful shimmers of the sun.

"You like it?" Edward asked nervously as he walked up towards her.

"It's...it's.. PERFECT!!" Bella exclaimed, "when did you find it, how is it sunny? O my god this place is beautiful Edward. Thank you, it's perfect."

Elated, Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile. Bella returned the smile with enthusiasm, both of them reveling in the beauty of each other's laugh.

Then Bella heard a constant beeping.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Her eyebrows furrowed, and soon the image in front of her began to dissolve into darkness.

Bella's Point of View

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

At this point I realized that I was reliving a memory, and suddenly the happiness I felt morphed into something else, into something disgusting and revolting. I recognized it as pure agony, and I almost thought I heard the tearing of my heart. I was still in the darkness, but I heard the beeping in the background. It grew with volume as I gave it more recognition, until it was the only thing I heard. The air was still, it was so clean it burned my nose. Then suddenly I heard someone take in a sharp breath than grunt.

_Wait, is that?_

My eyes shot open, in seconds I realized that I was in a hospital room. The walls, a familiar off white.

_Why, am I on a hospital bed?_

Then the memory of the police officer came back to me in a violent streak. I looked left and right and saw a man laying on his hospital bed, with a white gauge bandaged on his chest. A large red spot stained the middle of it, his chest rose in tempo. When I looked at the man's face I immediately knew who it was.

"Charlie!!" I cried, without thinking I jumped off my hospital bed an ran to my father. His eyes shot opened and relief coursed through my veins at this sign of life.

Sobs overtook my body an I didn't care about where I was, or what I was doing. I just collapsed on the edge of my father's bed and allowed my emotions take over.

"Dad, DAD!!" I blubbered, "O my God Dad, are you OK?"

"Bells, it's Ok. I'm alright." he stroked my hair and I looked up to see him smiling his crinkly eyed smile.

"What happened, are you..." before I could finish my sentence the door opened to reveal a female doctor. She looked as if she was of Native American descent, her hair was pitch black and tied in a smooth professional bun. From the looks of it she was probably the same age as Charlie.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Clearwater. I'm your Doctor for the time being. Are you Charlie Swan?" she looked at her clipboard, then looked up and smiled warmly. Her eyes surveyed the room, and processed my position next to Charlie's bed. To her I probably looked horrible.

"O, and you must be Isabella Swan."

I nodded weakly, "Um, yes."

She smiled sweetly and placed out her hand for me to take. "Ok, you gave us quite the scare, it took a lot of convincing to get you and your father in the same room." she hoisted me upright, pleased to see me standing.

"Now Mr. Swan." she turned to my father, "we have your X-Ray and few test results for you."

displayed the X-Rays for us to see, and I gasped.

It looked as if the bullet was right next to his heart.

"Oh Dad." I sobbed, muffling my sobs with my hands. It felt as if the room wasn't stable, it was to much for me to take in. I almost lost my father, and how close I was to losing him was on display right in front of me.

"As you see here the bullet is lodged in your chest, Mr. Swan. Your bullet proof vest wasn't strong enough to stop to bullet from penetrating your body; it did slow it down enough to stop in from going straight to your heart." She made a path with her fingers of the bullet to the heart.

"With minor surgery we can remove the bullet without damaging any important organs. It is a very simple procedure and will only take 1 hours time, there is nothing to really worry about." Dr. Clearwater shrugged it off, insuring us that the surgery wasn't too much to fuss over.

After asking more questions about my father's condition, I spent some time talking to Charlie when she left.

"So how are you doing?" I asked him from the chair I was now sitting in.

"Pretty good actually, for the first time in a long time I'm resting like I should." his voice was raspy, and when he laughed then, it sounded like grovel. Yet I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Dad, you put it on yourself. You're always working or something."

"Believe it or not Bells, this time I wasn't working. I was getting your mother a birthday gift and this bonehead robber came into the jewelry shop asking for money." he smiled sheepishly.

"You were, wow what happened exactly?"

"Well, I was in the store and I called your mother. She didn't pick up after I called her. I was lost and I had no idea what I should get her. I was going to leave a long time before to go to a different store, but well you know what happened next."

"Oh." was all I said.

"I saw a bracelet that seemed perfect for her. I just wanted to better our marriage."

My eyebrows knitted together; head tilted, a smile was playing at the corner of my mouth.

I was shocked, my father never even shows that he cared about his marriage with my mother. When he finally shows some consideration he is shot by a petty robber.

"Really?" I smiled, "Dad, that's great. It's just really messed up that all of this had to happen."

I gestured to his chest and his eyes followed, a huff escaped his lips and he looked up at me, amusement in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, us Swans with our rotten luck." he laughed, and joined in. We continued to laugh until he grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?" my hands frantically searched for something to do.

"Nothing Bells." he grunted.

"Should I call a nurse?" I was panicking now because Charlie didn't respond. I quickly pushed the nurse call button, and in seconds 2 nurses entered the room.

They pushed me out the way and I looked back at my dad's still form on the bed, his eyes were close and he was motionless. My heart was doing a marathon running at least 5 beats per second.

"We have to prep him for surgery; if he stays like this any longer we will be sure to lose him."

It felt as if my entire world chattered around me; two more nurses passed by me and in minutes my father was out of the room. The last thing I saw was his curly brown hair disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

"Bella!!!" I looked up to see Edward at the hospital doorway, frantically searching for me. He was clad in his pajamas and a leather jacket. It looked as if he just got out of bed.

"Over here." I croaked, my throat raw from crying.

"Bella!" Edward's shoulders relaxed and he half ran to me.

"Bella, o my god Bella are you OK. I didn't know what to think when they said you needed to be picked up at the hospital."

I looked up and his green eyes frenzied as they searched my face, "Charlie..." was all I could say before I collapsed in his arms. The exhaustion of crying was taking over and I felt deprived.

"It's OK Bella it's OK." he cooed in my ear, he picked me up and guided me to exit. I felt the cool wind of Forks air of the nape of my neck.

When we were in the car I slumped against the passenger seat. The last time I was in this seat my life seemed so perfect. Everything was the way I had always dreamed for it to be, then my bad luck had to act up. Determined to show it's ugly face at the peak of my happiness.

"They told me what happened on the phone, the receptionist. She's quite rude actually."

I chuckled at a childhood memory, "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"Do you want to talk about it?" his voice was concerned, and I felt bad that I was putting him through this.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He was stunned by my random question, "Um..., it's around 9:00 in the morning why?"

"The sun," I sighed, "It's 9 in the morning and there is no sun." I looked into the gray skies, if I didn't know what time it was; I could have sworn that it was night time.

"Bella, are you tired?" Edward asked me.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why?"

"I have an idea." Resolve formed on Edward's face and he made a sharp turn off the path that we were driving. Soon the smooth pavement of the road disappeared into a dirt road.

The area looked familiar, but I couldn't quite locate the memory, until I saw the vines and wild flowers.

"Edward!" I gasped in shock, "Is this..."

"Yes." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"But Edward, you're in your pajamas." I laughed as I surveyed his attire, he was wearing blue and white striped pajama pants, and a white sleeveless shirt. A giggle burst through my lips at the sight of his fuzzy black slippers.

He chuckled , "I go camping a lot Bella, I have a change of clothes in the trunk."

After Edward changed into a pair of jeans and sneakers, he lead me to the vine opening.

"Are you ready." he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Yes." I replied in a shaky breath.

Edward pulled aside the vines and my breath caught in my throat. The meadow was just as beautiful as I remembered. It was still the same perfect circle, and the wild flowers were even more glorious. When I walked into the middle I felt the same odd sensation of heat on the nape of my neck.

The sun was brilliant and magnificent. The dull cloud that was casting over me disappeared and I felt joy spread through me like a wild fire. I giggled, because I felt like a little girl again.

"You still like it I see." Edward teased, walking slowly behind me.

I smiled at the smoothness of his velvet voice."Of course I do, I'm here with you." I couldn't help myself, I turned around and ran into Edward's open arms. We tumbled to the grass and I was on top of him.

His eyes were shining, and I was sure mine were to. I smiled and Edward's hold on me tightened, pulling me closer to him. I didn't think it was possible, but at that moment I loved Edward even more than before. He was my sun, he was my happiness, he was the essence of who I am. So when I looked into his green eyes, I saw a piece of myself in him.

He pushed aside a strand of hair that fell in front of my face, and began to search for something in my eyes.

"He's going to be OK Bella, your father is going to live." his words were fierce. I knew that what he was saying could be completely wrong, yet I couldn't help but believe every word he said. Edward kissed the top of my forehead softly, then placed his forehead against mine. My heart quickened at the simple contact, and I sighed in relief.

"How do you do that?" I groaned.

"Do what?" Edward replied innocently.

"How do you make me feel better so easily, and make me fall in love with you even more?" I bit my bottom lip and rested my head on his shoulder waiting for his answer.

He chuckled lightly, "I guess we can do that to each other, because I suffer the same faith."

I looked at him dazzled, and leaned in to kiss him. When our lips met I felt reassured that all of this was right. I felt complete in who I was, and the moment was perfect in every way. I knew that my father was going to be OK, and that through times like this Edward would be there with me. With the comforting fact that Edward would be by my side in the ups and downs of my life; I was content to stay in his arms kissing his perfect lips.

**A/N- Ok the next chapter is going to be a little happier. With some nice Bella and Edward fluff. With some of the comedic styles of Emmett and Alice. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Parking Lot Fun

**A/N- I'm going to jump ahead in time, because I want to develop the plot and show some sides to Bella and Edward's relationship. I think in most fanfics all they keep saying is how much they love each other. I want to actually develop their characters. Since this is an ALL HUMAN fic, Edward and Bella should be a little different. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N- I just suffered from a nasty breakup, so it was really hard for me to write fluff. Most of my inspiration for the fluff came from my relationship. Now I'm only good for writing good angst. Sometimes being a teenager can be REALLY hard. I'm sorry if my mood comes out in my writing, I'm listening to my favorite song Grace Kelly by Mika, and it's cheering me up. That's why it's taken me so much time to update. If you review it'll at least keep my mind of my ex. Thank You Enjoy!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't even know why I have to say I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella's Point of View

_3 weeks later_

Since my moment with Edward in our meadow, life became better for me; it was bitter sweet really. Charlie's surgery was successful; he had to stay in the recovery room for a week though. My mother came to visit everyday,the first visit with her in complete shock. When Charlie explained to her everything that happened she suddenly began to cry uncontrollably, constantly blaming herself. We all soothed her; how was it her fault at all? She couldn't have been able to prevent it.

What made it easier was Edward's presence through the whole ordeal; if he wasn't there to hold my hand I didn't know what I would have done. Whenever Charlie grunted in pain or cried out; Edward reassured me by giving me sweet kisses on my forehead. I felt at ease when Dr. Clearwater showed us all of Charlie's tests. She comforted me with the fact that in less than 3 weeks, Charlie would be better than he was before all of this. Lucky for him he only came out the hospital with prescription medication to keep him in check, he was also ordered to stay out of work for 1 month. Since he was the Police Chief, he would still be paid.

It's been two weeks and I couldn't feel better. It felt nice to have Charlie around; I didn't mind taking care of him because I never really spent much time with him. We weren't the type of people to show our affections, but his crinkly eyed smile was as good as an 'I Love You'

"Are you going to be OK today, Dad?" I bellowed from the kitchen, as I was simultaneously eating a granola bar and buttoning my red flannel shirt. I was running late because Edward kept me up all night talking on the phone.

"You baby me too much Bells." I was startled to see Charlie leaning into the kitchen door frame, arms cross and crinkly eyed smile in place. He was dressed in his predictable pair of gray sweatpants and white tee shirt, and I giggled when I saw that he was wearing a pair of black fuzzy slippers. What was with him and Edward and the slippers?

"OK." I sighed, "I prepared breakfast and lunch for you, there in the stove. So you don't have a chance to burn down the house with your 'cooking' expertise." I did the quote sign and smirked.

"Like I said, you baby me too much." he chuckled, "but thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek heading for the door. "Ooo and mom isn't coming home on time tonight. She's meeting her friend today." I called as I was halfway through the exit. Before I was completely out the door I thought I heard a gasp from Charlie, but I was already frantically looking through my bag so I wouldn't be even more late for school.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward standing poise in front of his Silver Volvo. His tall 6'1 form was leaning back on the passenger door, arms crossed, the picture of ease. His bright set of perfect white teeth glinted in the rare sun, as he flashed me a brilliant smile; dazzling me from a few feet away.

I forgot about everything and ran into his waiting arms, instantly relaxing when our bodies touched.

"Well, Good morning to you too!" he chuckled.

"Be Quiet, your going to ruin the moment." I murmured into his chest trying to sound tough. He chuckled at my tone and pulled me tighter into the hug. When I looked up his emerald eyes were shinning with delight.

I couldn't help myself, so I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips enjoying the sensation of his warm lips on mine. I felt safe, I felt loved, I felt at home.

"Now it's a good morning." I sighed into his lips, content.

"Would you like me to drive you to school today?" he asked breathlessly.

My eyes snapped opened when I remembered that I would be late.

"Crap!!! Were going to be late." I grumbled.

Edward laughed and I glared at him. My eyebrows rose in disgust at his blaze attitude.

"We're not going to be late actually. In your truck," he looked at my truck then back at me and shook his head in shame, "we would miss 3rd and 4th period. In my car," he looked lovingly at his Volvo's clean sliver coat and smiled, "we would have at least 15 minutes to spare."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because you drive like a maniac; plus you don't have to make fun of the truck. I have half a mind not to let you drive me." I crossed my arms defiantly and pursed my lips.

"Yes, but the reasonable half is telling you to drive with me because you don't want to be late." his right eyebrow rose and he looked at me with a victorious smile.

I knew that he won, because I didn't have a chance against what he did next.

He pulled me against his chest and inclined his head slowly until his lips were by my ear. "Plus, with the extra 15 minutes imagine what we can do." He lightly blew in my ear then kissed my temple. My knees went weak in an instant; if he wasn't holding me in his arms I was sure to collapse.

"Fine." I grumbled, "You can drive me to school."I said warily.

"I knew you'd see it my way." he kissed me softly on my lips then made his way to the driver's side, as I sat in the passenger seat.

Just like Edward said we made in into the school parking lot with more than 15 minutes to spare. The moment he parked into his spot he unbuckled my seat belt and his and pulled me onto his lap; I giddily obliged. In seconds his lips were on mine. After three weeks Edward's lips were like a drug to me. My fingers tangled instinctively in his bronze locks, pulling him closer to me. I was lost in all that was Edward. His hands were tangled in my hair as well, and traveled down to nape of my neck and continuing as his fingers slid softly down my arms- leaving a fiery trail of pleasure - I moaned softly as his hands rested softly on the small of my back where my shirt wriggled up. We parted for a moment for a much needed gasp of air, but Edward's lips didn't leave my body. He trailed soft whisper kisses along my jawline to my neck. I couldn't help myself, another moan escaped my lips once again.

I didn't know when it happened, but suddenly the car door of the Volvo flew open and my eyes shot open.

"Wow Bella, who knew you had it in you?" Emmett's large form leaned casually against the open car door, his smile almost blinding. Behind him stood almost everyone I knew from school, their faces displaying shock, amusement, and for some of the girls, pure hate. Mike Newton had dropped his books and looked like he was about to cry.

I felt my cheeks burn with my blush, probably spreading across my face and neck. As quickly I could, I jumped off Edward's lap into the passenger seat; frantically adjusting my clothes and hair.

"Emmett!" Edward growled, "You better run like a fucking grizzly bear is chasing you." Like that Edward was out of the Volvo running after Emmett, who's booming laughter rang through the air. I snickered at the pure amusement of the situation until Lauren Mallory's anorexic form came into view.

"Well, Well, Well Bella." Lauren drawled. Her nasally voice hurting my ear drums. "I didn't know being a slut was on your resume." she stood haughtily in front of the Volvo's open driver's door, her skinny hand on her hips. I was about to respond to her snide remark until Alice gracefully walked next to Lauren and snorted.

"Sorry Lauren, that's your resume you're mistaken with. If you don't believe me take a look at this" Alice pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Lauren with a smirk. Lauren snatched the envelope out of her hand and sneered. She gasped when she looked at what was inside, then dropped it on the driver's seat and stomped away furious.

Curiously took over and I grabbed the envelope to look at what Alice gave her. I couldn't control the nonstop laughter that came over me. The form read:

**Lauren Mallory**

_1__24-24 Hoe Street Forks Washington 1-800-IMA-SLUT _

**PROFILE:** I CAN BEND OVER BACKWARDS. I DO ALL THE POSITIONS YOU COULD THINK OF. I'M CHEAP AND I DON'T MIND WHAT YOU PAY ME

**EXPERIENCE:** ASK YOUR FATHER, UNCLE, BROTHER, COUSIN, AND EVEN YOU MOTHER.

**EDUCATION:** I ONLY LEARN FROM VIDEOS. I'M TOO STUPID TO EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ELSE.

"Alice," I managed to say through giggles, "how did you know she was going to say that?"

She shrugged. "I didn't, she used that line on me the other day and I wanted to prepared if she was ever going to use it again. I just had a feeling Lauren wasn't going to be smart enough to come up with a smarter insult."I just gaped at my best friend and finally exited the car as Edward walked towards me with Emmett head hung in shame.

"Hello beautiful." he kissed my on the forehead, "I'm sorry about Emmett's rudeness, I think he was dropped on the head at birth; You deserve an apology, Emmett?" he turned around and glared at him. "Ooo, yeah sorry Bella." he mumbled as he rubbed his arm and glared at Edward.

"Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my bag and the envelope out of the car. "Ooo, I also have a hilarious story to tell you."

Alice and I shared knowing looks as we walked to the school's double doors.

* * *

"Hey Bella, can I drive you home today? You can sit in the driver's seat with me." Tyler Crowley leaned cockily against against his locker, slapping high fives with his friends around him. I walked quickly past them, pulling Edward with me as a sickening growl emanated from his throat. "I'm going to kill Emmett."

"Don't." I murmured, rubbing his arm soothingly. We were walking to the Lunchroom and for the first half of the day I was subjected to snide remarks from some girls like Jessica and Lauren Mallory. And guys asking me out left and right; their questions varying from asking me to park with them or if I could 'study' with them at their houses. I tried to ignore them the best I could, I knew that by tomorrow things would blow over. When Edward, Alice and I arrived in the Lunchroom I felt Edward stiffen at my side. I knew it was because Emmett was in full make-out mode with Rosalie at our Lunch table with Jasper banging his head repeatedly.

Alice rushed over to Jasper's suffering form and he instantly calmed.

"Hey Emmett!!" I yelled as Edward and I pulled out our usual seats.. "Sorry, what?" he said breathlessly as he pulled away from Rosalie, most of her lipstick on his lips and cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

"People are staring and this isn't helping the trouble you caused me and Edward this morning." I reprimanded Emmett and his head hung low like it did before.

"Ooo now I remember what I was suppose to do." Rosalie said enthusiastically, then she backhanded Emmett in the back of his head with an audible smack.

"OWW!!" he bellowed. We all started to laugh at the bemused look on his face. "Serves you right." I mumbled under my breath.

"UGh, you guys aren't going to forgive me so soon are you?" he questioned both Edward and I, we shook our heads no.

"Ok." Then Emmett stood and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Rosalie hissed, tugging on his shirt, signaling him to sit down.

"ATTENTION GOOD CAFETERIA PEOPLE, and LAUREN!!! I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I,EMMETT CULLEN, LIKE TO WATCH DISNEY MOVIES IN FOOTIE PAJAMAS!! PREFERABLY PETER PAN!! LETS SEE THE DUMBASS THAT'LL TRY AND MAKE FUN OF ME FOR THAT. SO LEAVE EDWARD AND BELLA ALONE, AND TRY TO MAKE JOKES BOUT ME." he glared at the crowd of silent confused students. "OK THAT IS ALL, PROCEED WITH YOUR HORRIBLE LUNCH FOOD." he finished his little speech and sat back down; his smile victorious.

The lunchroom slowly returned to it's normal volume, with the occasional laughing fits coming from a certain table.

We all stared at Emmett, dumbfounded.

"What?!" he exclaimed, looking at all our faces.

"Is it true, man?" Jasper asked, incredulous. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry for his best friend.

"Nah, I just wanted to get those idiots off Bella and Edward's backs." he shrugged then looked back at his tray of food, as we stared at each other, then started laughing imagining Emmett sitting in front of the Plasma giddily clapping for Peter Pan.

* * *

After lunch Edward and I walked hand in hand into our biology class, smiling along the way. As usual, Mike was sitting at his lab table depressed. Since Edward and I became a couple Mike's usually perky mood took a drastic hit. He stopped talking to me like he did before, and I had no problem with that at all. It just made the fact that Edward and I were together even better.

I happily took my seat next to him at our lab table, when came into the room.

"Now today is a special day." He announced clapping his hands together. "As you all know, Juniors will be taking a class trip to a certain location for biology. Since we are studying Marine Biology for this trimester, our class trip will be in Tampa, Florida at the University of Tampa!"

The whole class erupted in cheers, except me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go, because I just couldn't afford it.

"A check for $225 will be needed with the signature of the parental consent form. The trip will be at March 31st and we will return in 2 weeks, so you have more than 3 weeks to prepare. I will be passing out the permission forms."

The whole class was talking animatedly as distributed the form, my frown deepened when he came to our table. Edward grabbed the form when it looked like I wasn't going to respond.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" he asked pulling my face up from my chin until my eyes met his.

"I can't go." I griped, "I can't afford it." Edward was about to interrupt, but I silenced him with my finger.

"Don't even dare offer to pay for me! I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

"But."

"No, buts." I interrupted him, and folded my arms across my chest to show my determination. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, I thought I caught "stubborn", and "nonsense."

Edward thought I was being irrational, he had enough family to keep and small country afloat; but I couldn't just take his money. I didn't deserve to have him just hand me $225 dollars. He was too kind and it was too much for him to offer; he was enough for me. But my crazy hormonal thoughts wanted to go to Florida and see Edward in his swimming trunks. Forks didn't offer that possibility and I was anxious to see him in a bathing suit. The whole idea of Florida was amazing, the warm weather would most definitely be a comfortable change from the constant rain. Yet I couldn't bring myself to except that much money from Edward, not matter how badly I wanted to see him half naked.

* * *

For the rest of the day I had to dodge the many offers Edward and Alice gave me. It became harder and harder each time, Alice almost broke me when she said that she would force Edward into a speedo. I all but ran into my house when I kissed Edward goodbye, with him 'accidentally' dropping $300 into my bag. I glared at him then handed him back his 3 hundred dollar bills as he smiled sheepishly.

I walked into the kitchen surprised to see my mom standing over the kitchen sink.

"Hi Mom? I thought you weren't going to be home." I dropped my book bag on the chair and walked over to the refrigerator in need of a bottle of lemonade.

"Oo, Um?" she stuttered. "Well, I was worried about your father so I came home early. He's fine by the way." she was absently scrubbing the sink even though it was immaculately clean.

"O, OK." I said lamely, sipping my lemonade.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to my school bag. I saw the permission form sticking out my bag. "Oo, it's nothing really." I shrugged it off and took another sip.

"Nothing, huh." she said incredulously and she snatched the paper out of my bag.

She looked at the sheet and a smile spread across her face, "O my," she gasped, "you're going to Florida." She smiled happily. My eyebrows rose dubiously, "No, I'm not." I said, "I thought we couldn't afford it."

She scoffed, then pulled a pen and a checkbook out of her purse. "Who said that?" she sounded offended, she quickly signed the permission form. Then she opened the check book; my eyebrows knitted together. Instead of having one of my parent's name on the bottom the name was, _Dr. Ca..._, before I could even finish looking at the name my mother's hand covered the it and she swiftly placed the check in an envelope and sealed it, handing me the form and the check. I looked at her shocked, as she smirked at me smugly.

"I hope you enjoy Florida, sweetheart." She hugged me then left the room; leaving me stunned.

I was going to Florida. That dream of Edward in a bathing suit was going to become reality.

"Florida, here I come!" was all I said as I stared at the two things in my hand.

**A/N- My Left hand hurts so much right now. Please review. I want atleast 5-10 reviews before I update again. I know that sounds selfish, but I don't want my pain to be in vain. Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Itsy Bitsy Teeney Weeny Bikini

**A/N- So the Next Two Chapters will be the trip to Florida. Imagine the possibilities with Bella and Edward!! Hope You Enjoy.**

**Bella's Point View**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME WEAR THAT!!" I yelled exasperated. Every person in the vicinity of where Alice and I were in the mall must have turned to look at the scene I so gracefully made. My arms were crossed across my chest- a perfect imitation of a pouting toddler-my face contorted in disgust at what Alice held in her petite little hand. I looked at it as if it was a curse trying to plague me.

"You are being overly dramatic you know." Alice raised her perfect eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "Edward would love to see you in this bathing suit."

"BATHING SUIT?!" I gasped incredulously, "This," I pointed to the abomination, "is not a bathing suit! It fills the description of floss! It leaves nothing, I MEAN NOTHING, to the imagination."

Alice huffed and stomped away towards the rack she took the 'bathing suit'. "Don't come crying to me when you can't find a proper bathing suit! Wait," she turned around with a menacing look on her face, "You did, THIS MORNING!!"

After my mother gave me the check for the trip I was beyond happy. I immediately called Edward to tell him of the great news, while I was already mentally packing my bags. Edward had began to tell me of the many things we were going to do. Visiting museums, seminars, and various meetings; but my heart dropped when he mentioned the fact that we were going to have the opportunity to go scuba diving, and swimming with dolphins. This meant that a bathing suit was a necessity; me, wearing a bathing suit, in front of Edward.

The next morning I immediately called Alice in dire need of her fashion expertise; instantly regretting it when we arrived at the mall.

Alice was standing in front of me fuming, her elfin face in a horrifying grimace.

"But Alice," I pleaded.

"No buts Isabella Marie Swan! You asked for my help and this is how you are repaying me." She sniffed, then crossed her arms across her chest, looking like a young child being denied the delicacy of eating ice cream. Then her eyebrows knitted together and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout; the look so saddening I felt a prick of sadness stab my heart. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I uncrossed my arms and allowed them to drop lamely at my sides.

When I looked around, the small audience we had before turned into a full crowd.

"OK, ok. I'm sorry, but really. Can you find something that I could feel comfortable in at least." I walked toward her small form and placed a hand on her shoulder; my very well practiced puppy dog pout was coming into play and her grimace softened.

"OK," she sighed looking through the rack again, her eyes roamed through the many options until a happy squeal escaped her lips. "Oh, I found the perfect one!" She turned around a victorious smile shone brilliantly across her face; all 32 perfect white teeth gleaming beautifully.

I smiled satisfied, "Finally we agree on something." I took the bathing suit and walked toward the cashier. Alice and I spent the rest of the morning buying out outfits for the trip. With much refusal, and sighs of frustration, Alice was able to buy me enough clothes to live in Florida.

When Alice and I arrived at the her house, I was up to my head in bags; I was astounded that I didn't collapse under the staggering weight.

"Let me help you with that, Love." My recognition of the velvety voice made my heart pick up. The bags disappeared one by one, and my brown eyes met with the dazzling emerald eyes of Edward. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed my forehead. Every time I looked at Edward's perfect face I melted; his perfectly chiseled jaw made his features smooth and handsome. The light hit his bronze hair in the best angle, further leaving me dazzled.

"Had fun?" he was still smiling and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"It was fun, except for the fact that Alice tortured me through out the whole ordeal." Both Edward and I glared at Alice playfully as she exited her yellow Porsche.

"Shopping is NOT torture!! It is a way of life." Alice grabbed her bags and walked quickly towards the door. The scene was hilarious, the only thing Edward and I saw was her bright red stilettos walking away, while the rest of her was covered by bags.

We laughed and followed her into the house.

* * *

Monday came with open arms. I was happy to be relieved of Alice's nonstop chatter of what we were going to wear in Florida. She spent hours playing Bella-Barbie; writing down the many looks I would have. Varying from sweet and seductive, to the smoky eyed seductress. I rolled my eyes and was very stubborn, yet she found a way to sit me through it all.

"Edward!"

We were all sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria when we heard her voice. Edward had his arms draped over my shoulders; we turned to see Tanya Denali walking towards us waving to Edward smiling. Her strawberry blond hair bounced lively as she made a beeline towards us. Everyone knew Tanya was the most beautiful girl in the school after Rosalie, her pail skin luminescent and smooth. She was 5'7, her long legs looked endless in the short black ruffled skirt she wore with red heels; which matched her red tank top. I felt my self esteem drop when I noticed that I paled in comparison; I simply wore a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt and converses; my brown hair pulled into a lazy bun.

"Hello Tanya." Edward smiled politely.

"Hey Bella. Hi everyone." she smiled sweetly, and waved at the gang before she turned her attention back to Edward.

"Hi Tanya. How are..." I began.

"So Edward," she interrupted me, "how are you doing?" She batted her eyes and began to twirl a strand of her hair with he finger, looking intently into Edward's eyes.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie with an exasperated look on my face. They shrugged before they both pointed to Tanya. I turned to see Tanya licking her lips, trying to be seductive.

"So," she said biting her lip, "are you excited about the trip to Florida?" she touched his arm and tilted her head to the side. I instantly realized that she was shamelessly flirting with Edward in front of me.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun." Edward said as he ate a french fry absentmindedly.

"I know," she purred, "I can't wait to go swimming in my red bikini. Forks never gives me that opportunity, sadly." she pouted as if this idea made her depressed.

"Well, I'll see you latter then Edward." her voice was sickeningly sweet, she rubbed her hand on Edwards arm and smiled.

"Sure see ya Tanya." Edward smiled kindly and waved her off. He turned to me but I was still paying attention to the fact that Tanya was trying to sway her hips as she walked.

Edward continued to eat his lunch oblivious to the fact that we were all staring at him. He looked up- probably feeling the heat of our glares- and looked around confused.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Are you that stupid?" Rosalie sneered.

Edward just stared at her still confused.

"You really didn't notice what just happened?" Alice continued.

"With Tanya?" I finished looking at his perfect and confused face, his eyebrows were knitted together, his jaw slacked and confused.

I exhaled irritated. "She was flirting with you? Didn't you notice that?" I looked at him incredulously my eyebrows risen.

"She was just being friendly." he said disbelievingly.

"UGH!!" we all said simultaneously.

"What!!" Edward repeated, irritation becoming the dominate emotion in his voice.

"You idiotic baboon!." Rosalie sneered, "Honor classes don't mean shit if you can't figure out that a girl was flirting with you!"

"She was not flirting." he defended himself.

"O really, then what do you call this." Rosalie turned to Emmett and stuck her chest out, exaggerating the view of her cleavage. She cleared her voice then began to speak in a barbie like voice. "_I'm going to wear my slutty red bikini, it's such a pity that we can't wear it in Forks._" Rosalie finished it off with overly girlie giggle. She turned away from Emmett's goofy face to glare at Edward again. He just rolled his eye then looked down at me.

"Was she really flirting?" he asked, an innocent look in his eyes. He really seemed to not have noticed her blatant flirting.

"Yes she was. I'm surprised you didn't notice." I couldn't help but let the sadness appear on my face. I was sitting right next to him and she was making a pass at my boyfriend, and he was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Edwards body stiffened, and he sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry love. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I had a lot on my mind." he smiled sheepishly.

"What could have you mind so preoccupied? What could you have possibly be thinking about?"

"The question really is _who_ was I thinking of? And of course it was you, always you." he leaned down and lightly kissed my lips.

"I'm always thinking about you." he whispered against my lips, "and not to be rude and ungentlemanly, but I was having very naughty thoughts about you in a particularly scandalous bikini. " his velvety voice made me shiver when those words escaped his lips. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Ugh, these two are vomit inducing." Rosalie shook her head then turned to Emmett who was still dumb struck by her earlier performance.

I just ignored her as Edward continued to kiss me. Tanya could flirt with Edward all she wanted, but he would always be mine. I couldn't wait until Florida; the idea of Edward in his bathing suit made me flush. It was going to be an agonizing 3 week wait.

**A/N- OK that was a filler chapter. So this may be the only time I will update twice in one day so be very greatful!! Next chapter in FLORIDA!!! YAY, Review PLEASE!! **


	9. Author's NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- I am sure that all my readers are probably wondering "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE UPDATES!!!!!" I have a very good excuse for that. MY brother decided to leave my home computer running all night for some stupid reason. Well now my computer's thrird hard disc drive has an error. Which means the computer is unopperative until further notice. My parents have been trying to fix it, but it cost a whole bunch of money. The only way I am currently able to post this author's is with the help of my school computer. Other than that I have no way of updating. I'm so sorry that you've been waiting so much. I still read your reviews and can still get PMs, but this is on my Ipod. Fortunatly I can write the chapters on my Ipod and send them to my email address, when I can I could come to school and update that way.

This means that my updates are going to be pretty slow. But I have enough time to write the story in bulk and update all in one day. So I update less but give a whole lot more. All of you are amazing and I'm flattered by your amazing comments. Not writing for the past few months have been hell. So keep reading and I hope you enjoy my very few updates. SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Airplane Caution

A/N- I hope you read the author's note. This chapter has been long awaited and I'm so happy to post it enjoy!!!

Bella's Point Of View

I sat impatiently waiting for the plane to take off. It took 5 hours for everyone to get through check in and to be seated on the plane. The very minimal amount of patience I had was wearing thin, and my nerves were on hot wire. I was sure my bottom lip was bitten so much I would be sure to need stiches. I winced when I felt the warmth of blood on my tongue.

"Are you ok?" Edward's concerned voice pulled me out of my moment of panic; I looked to my right with wary eyes to see his normally calm features laced with concern. He studiously surveyed my face and his alibaster brow furrowed infinitesimally when his searching led him to my torn bottom lip.

Ever so slowly his long fingers rose to trace my lips before wiping off a drop of blood. His eyebrow rose, beckoning me to answer his obvious unspoken question.

"I'm um... just nervous..that's all?" I looked away from him immediately placing too much attention on the vague patterns of cloud and sky outside the window.

I knew he was staring holes in the back of my head. I could feel the heat of his emerald eyes on my neck and it unsettled me.

I allowed the jumbled images outside the window to accompansate my thoughts, and momentarily wash away my growing anxiety. Yet, no matter how much I wish something to be, the opposite outcome takes its form and taunts me for hoping in the first place. Images of Edward filled my mind, and I shivered involuntarily in want and fear. A sigh escaped my lips and I heard a soft grumble of frustration come from right next to me.

I was so accustomed to telling Edward everything. He was my rock, the constant ray of happiness in my world of disappointment, lies, and instability. The pressure of the anxiety and guilt of leaving Edward in the dark was weighing down on me and I didn't know how long I was going to stand.

How was I suppose to talk to him about my fears when he was the main point?

* * *

**_Day Before: After School_**

**_Bella's Point Of View_**

I sat in History Class impatiently drumming my fingers on the desk. My eyes watched the clock tick the last few seconds of class away. The moment the last bell of the day rang; I was out of my desk like a bat out of hell, in search of Alice.

As if she knew I was looking for her Alice popped up out of no where; her pixie like black hair causing a rapid streak through the air. "Oh." I gasped co,ing to a complete stop, then we both let out a fit of giggles on our way to the parking lot.

Alice and I chattered excitedly about the trip to Florida while we walked to her canary yellow Porche. It was finally here; we were leaving for Tampa tomorrow and I couldn't wait to go.

Any place other than my own home was perfect right now. For the last few days my mother was practically never home and Charlie was getting more and more bitter everyday. He would constantly grumble in front of the TV about how it was just me and him now. His big chair was occupied by him so much, I was sure there was a Charlie shaped dent in it.

It didn't start to really bother me until the other day when she finally came home looking like she ran a mile or something.

Since when was bookclub _that tiring?_

The moment she stepped through the door Charlie confronted her, asking her where she was. Uncharacteristically, she began to get defense and upset. It was no time before the two began to argue, worst than when I was younger.

Worse, because I was old enough for them not to care if I was in the room or not.

I couldn't take it so I did what I always did; I ignored them and snuck out my window to go to Edward's house for the night. I took my mother's blue Hyrbrid to avoid making an unneeded announcement of my departure.

When I saw the break in the woods, and the familiar trees I let out a sigh of relief.

Pulling up to the Cullen's house gave me a sense of calm; the calm you feel when you're coming home.

Quietly I opened the front door and stepped into the living room, hoping to not make a single sound.

But being me, the inevitable was to occur when I tripped on the carpet falling face first with a loud thud.

"Ouch." I grumbled, annoyed with my lack of equilibrium. I looked to see that it wasn't the carpet, but Emmett's Football Jersey that caused me to fall.

I mumbled a string of curse words towards the giant oaf, and tried to get up without no success.

I hoped in vain not to have alerted anyone of my presence, but was grateful that the Cullens knew me enough to not be alarmed by the sound of random thump.

"Bella?" the bewitching voice streamed through the silent room. I looked up and blushed to see Edward on the staircase, leaning casually in only a pair of blue pajama pants and nothing else. He looked amazing with no shirt on; his defined muscles and abs flexing when he let out a generous yawn. I caught myself before I qualified as oogling.

"Yeah. Sorry for.. um yeah sorry." I stammered, he chuckled and walked gracefully towards me, picking me up in one swoop.

"Only you Bella, only you." he shook his head and held me to his chest guiding me to the staircase to go to his room.

"Of course it's Bella." Emmett's big head popped out of his room, smirking at me.

"O Shut Up Emmett and go back to bed!" Alice called from her room, Emmett glared at me.

"Night Bells, Ed."

Edward grumbled at his nickname and pulled me into his room.

"So what are your parents 'taking' about tonight?" he airquoted as he searched his drawers to find one of his large T-Shirts for me to change into.

"Well for the past few days Esme has been pretty distant; so when she came home tonight Charlie blew up." I made a wide gesture with my hands to place emphasis on blow up. I never saw Charlie's face turn that shade of purple before.

"Oh." Edward said handing me his Large black T-Shirt. I jumped of his bed and hurried to his bathroom. When I came back my breath hithced when I saw Edward laying on his back, looking even more irresisstable than usual. I controlled my thoughts quickly before I did some I would regret.

I slipped under the covers and turned to see his crooked smile in place, welcoming me to him. Edward instantly enveloped me in his arms. At that moment all the worries I accumulated that day drifted away at his warm touch. With Edward I felt safe and secure; I truly felt at home in his arms.

"Goodnight Love." he whispered into my ear. I responded with a sigh and snuggled closer to him allowing the calming affects of slumber to drift me away to place where Edward would surely be.

* * *

"Bella are you coming?" I blinked rapidly and realized I was once again in my own Edward daze. Alice was already across the lot waving frantically from the driver's seat of her Porche.

Blushing, I ran quickly-yet cautiously- to Alice, embarressed by my cluelessness.

"Edward Daze?" she asked knowingly as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

A few minutes into the ride I heard Alice cough, but I ignored it and stayed glued to my book.

"Ahem!"

I continued to read until a small hand flashed in front of my face. I turned to see Alice's face twisted into a display of exasperation.

"What?" I said lazily closing my book.

"I have something to tell you?" she was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"And that is..." I coaxed.

"Well," she drummed the car wheel with her delicate fingers, "JasperandIhadsex!!!!"

I looked at her in confusion trying to unjumble her words.

"What?"

She sighed dramtically rolling her eyes, "Jasper and I had sex!"

I looked at her for a long moment trying to process the enormity of the news.

"Really?" I said incredulously. Alice was one of the most well thought out person I know. When she decides to do something like this it meant that her and Jasper were in this for the rest of her life. Knowing this made me look at my friend in a whole new light.

Before I felt like I looked like the adult in the friendship, since I was so much taller than her. But now I felt like the child next to her; she had a glow to her that I knew I couldn't get even with the best of makeup.

"Yes, it was the most beautiful and amazing night of my life. Jasper and I are soulmates." she gushed, she dazed out with a gooey smile on her face.

While Alice was happy I was slowly falling apart. Realization hit me while I compreheneded that everyone in our little group of friends have done _it. _

While Edward and I were as pure as the day we were born.

"He was so gentle and sweet, the entire time..." I stopped paying attention to her after that and looked out the window. The buzz of her happy chatter was mildly heard as I drifted more and more into my own mind.

Wondering, if that's what I want from Edward; and if he even thought of me that way?

I guess Alice noticed my thoughtfullness and decided to leave me alone. For once. She parked her car into the garage next to Edward's Volvo, so I knew he was home. Like always my heart thumped lively in my chest at the thought that Edward was near. Then Alice's news flashed through my mind and my stomach clenched.

"Bella are you ok?" I looked up to Alice, she was clutching the wheel and worry framed her piercing blue eyes.

"I mean, you probably think I'm some kind of slut that's why you just stopped talking right?" She took a sharp intake of breath and her head dropped, her forehead hitting the wheel.

"NO Alice, No I do NOT think you are a slut at all it's just..."

"Just what?"

I played nervously with my fingers wondering if I should tell her._ She's your best friend, and she just told you something super personal. _I sighed and looked up. "Well," I started biting my lip, "when you just told me about you and Jasper it got me thinking. Edward and I have been through everything and I'm just nervous at the idea of him and I possibly doing... _it_."

"Is that all?" Alice said sounding relieved. "Don't worry Bella," she patted my shoulder, "when you're ready you'll know."

That was it I was ready, I thought about it before, but it was now that I realized that I had an opportunity to have some real alone time with Edward in Florida. I was just worried that he didn't want me in _that_ way. All this thinking suddenly lit a fire in me, making all my frustrations bubble to the surface.

"I'm just scared Alice." The frustration getting to me, "it's all so confusing. Can we talk about this later I really need to use the bathroom."

Alice rolled her eyes at my excuse and we exited her porche and entered the house. I dropped my bag on the sofa throughing a quick wave to Emmett and Jasper sitting down.

Without thinking of who was possibly in the bathroom I bursted through the door. What I saw caused all the emotions my small body contained to go wild.

"Um." I said lamely. Over the entire time I was friends with Edward I saw him naked only once when we were 7. Emmett pulled his pants down in front of everyone at the pool. All of Edward's goods were displayed for everyone to see. This was different, WAY WAY WAY DIFFERENT!

Edward was just getting out of the shower, the steam forming a halo over his head. His skin was pink and fresh from the shower. His arms over his head in a streching motion. He was what I could only say was well endowed. The sight of perfection caught me and stunned me to my spot, my heart almost jumped ot of my chest when his emerald eyes met mine. Several emotions filtered across his face. shock, embarressment, and... smugness.

"I was just...um going to use the _dick_. I mean _SINK, _sink that's it,then use the... um toilet thingy. Um.. yeah bye." I ran out of the bathroom and quickly went to Alice's room, face flushed and hot.

"Bella?" I looked up and there was Edward with a black shirt and dark jeans, more clothes on than I've seen in the last 10 minutes. I dropped my head, hiding the dangerously red blush I had.

"Bella." he repeated, his voice amused and comforting. "It's alright, Bella. I'm not embarressed." My head snapped up and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"YOU"RE not embarressed, but I AM!!!" I shrieked. He chuckled softly and pulled me into an embrace. He gently lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him.

"Silly Bella, you shouldn't be embarressed at all. I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend. Plus I've known you for years, and this isn't the first time you've seen my manly parts." he smirked at his remark.

If possible I blushed even harder at that moment, and buried my face in his chest. His chest vibrated with his laugh and my cheeks slowly returned back to normal.

"Let go downstairs, everybody's probably wondering where we were." He pulled me off of Alice's bed and led me to the living room. While my mind was running a mile a minute on what I just saw.

* * *

Current Time (On the Plane)

"We are going to be landing momentarily in Tampa, Florida. Thank You for flying American Airlines."

I sighed and stood up from my seat. Strecthing genurously, feeling satisfyed when I heard the predictable clicks in my joints.

"Here." Edward had my carryone bag in his hand. I was suprised by how fast he was able to get my things gathered; but from the small gesture I could feel the unsettling electricity between us. Most likely due to our silence, or rather my silence.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking the bag from him. He nodded curtly and made his way over to help Alice with her abnoramally large carryone bag. I thought idly to myself, wasn't there a weight limit; knowing Alice she probably had it just on the limit.

"EDWARD!!" Alice complained loudly, "be gentle with her."

"Her?!" Edward responded incredulousl, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, HER!" Alice challenged. "Now be careful it's a Louis Vitton orignal." Edward huffed, and daintly pulled the bag out of the compartment. Making even more of a show of dusting it off and shining it.

Alice smiled smugly and grabbed her bag exitting off the plane. I followed shaking my head.

"Please, Everyone exit the plane. Thank You for flying American Airlines." The animated voice clicked off and soon our entire class was off the plane. I somehow got lost in the crowd losing both Alice and Edward. I searched the crowd tentitativly and grumbled when I didn't see his unusual bronze hair sticking out. Quickly I made a beeline towards baggage claim; my notorious clumsiness was at it's weakest in a large crowd.

"Forks High, Biology Class 520 please gather by baggage claim. Come my children, come, come!" Ms. Lovewillows', our chaperone, was standing by baggage claim, her wild cherry red hair fanned out in the air.

Ms. Lovewillows was a rare soul, very free and open minded. It turns out that the tough and strict , couldn't be our chaperone because he came down with a stomach flu; so they assigned Ms. Lovewillows instead. I walked lazly towards her dogging people as I went.

"Hey." I turned to finally see Edward, with Alice right behind him. I smiled, and he returned the gesture, but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew that my silence was really getting to him. I took his hand and squeezed it lightly assuring him that it was ok. He nodded and we continued towards baggage claim.

It didn't take long to do a head check, with only a class of 22 students. So we were able to get our bags and leave rather quickly. Except Alice had to be the one to bring 4 bags. Her reasoning being, "Florida is a whole new place compared to Forks; I had to be prepared." So we had to wait for a seperate taxi to carry her bags alone. I was greatful for this because it meant that Edward, Alice, and I didn't have to be clumped together with the rest of the class.

We arrived at the Marriot Hotel and Resort. Gathering in the lobby we awaited for directions from Ms. Lovewillows on what to do.

"Hello Eddie-poo." Tanya Denali walked towards Edward and I as we were sitting on one of the lounge chairs. In her too short skirt she had the audacity to sit right on top of Edward's lap, while I was right there! I saw Edward stiffen at her contact, his hands were far away from her, as of she was an open flame.

"Tanya, what are you doing on my lap." he said in a monotone voice.

"It's the most comfortable seat in the room. Aren't you excited?" she tried to pur seductively. "Edward made sour face.

"Not in the slightest bit." he said blatantly. He turned to me with pleading eyes. "Bella would you like to go somewhere. Anywhere but here."

I nodded mutely. With that he picked Tanya up and dumped her on the lounge pulling me towards the other side of the lobby.

I looked back to see Tanya staring daggers at Edward and I. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't worried for the tiniest moment. All my insecurities were set on fire at that moment, and Edward's reaction settled them. For the time being.

"I'm so sorry love." Edward said apolegetically in my ear, kissing my earlobe.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I responded in a whisper.

Before he could respond Ms. Lovewillows spoke.

"Now it's time for room assignments!"

**A/N- Ok I know it's been forever but I haven't had that much free time with school and everything so I'm sorry. Hope this is enough. NExt chapter is going to have a whole bunch of drama. I think I migh just make this story rated M. IDK I'm might just post a seperate story with the lemon in it or not. Send me a pm and review on what you think I should do. **

**Plus my computer was just sent in to get fixed, but IDK when it's going to come back. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Scanty Panties

_Author's Note: With school life, and a lack of writing confidence, it can be really hard to find the inspiration to write for this chapter. Yet the thing that inspires me is the exact song that inspired me for this story. Hope You Enjoy..._

**Bella**

There are some awkward moments in life that you'll never forget. Like when you're in a public restroom and you realize there's no toilet paper_-I always carry some in my bag now, thank you very much. _Or when you're with a family member you don't quite remember; yet they remember you and seem to already have the lo-down on what's happened in your life. _I call them 'Cousin Creepy'. _Now add to the list, walking into your school trip hotel room wearing scandalous underwear; while your new best friend turned boyfriend sees you in said underwear. I was placed in this position by my Zen-freak substitute teacher, who's philosophy of a free healthy life of sexuality and peace placed me in a hotel room with my boyfriend, who was currently eyeballing me with a stare that screamed 'Get ready, I'm going to pounce'. I finally understood those late night Animal Channel clips; if I didn't know any better I could have sworn he growled.

When Ms. Love-willows called for us to join together for room assignments, I was internally begging for Alice to be my roommate. One night in a hotel room with Lauren or Tanya and I was sure I would be finding the first killer shark Florida had and throwing them in.

"Lauren and Tanya, you're rooming together in Room 132." Ms. Love-willows said in her wispy voice.

The Mexican hat dance was playing in my head and I was doing such a good jig around that sombrero, I'm sure a couple of imaginary dollars were thrown at me.

"Yes throw me some dollars, Pablo."

"What," Alice turned around and giggled.

My eyes widened, and I snickered waving her off and pointing towards Ms. Love-willows.

"Alice and Angela, Room 143." Alice looked to me disappointed, what she felt wasn't half as bad as the feelings that were coursing through me. The only girls left were, Jessica Stanley and this girl named Carrie who hated me because I was dating Edward. I could still remember the pure look of hatred she had when I kissed Edward for the first time in school. She gave me the classic you're dead sign; slowly sliding her index finger across her throat and pointing to me. When Edward turned around to look at her I was shocked. Her face changed completely and her once livid expression was now the picture of happiness. She waggled her fingers, winked and waved to Edward; incredulous, I looked from Edward to her, my head swiveling around in search of someone who saw that_ Fatal Attraction_ moment take place.

Even though Jessica had a mouth like a radio personnel on crack; I preferred her non-stop talking over my untimely death. So when Ms. Love-willows said, "Jessica and Carrie, Room 157," I was more or less confused as hell and restarting my Mexican Hat Dance, going as far as humming it aloud. I waited for the rest of the assignments to announce, and slowly I realized that Edward and I were the only ones left. I looked to him and he shrugged, just as confused as I was.

"Well, even though we have a same sex rooming policy with rooming, apparently the number of students has given us one opposite sex coupling." Ms. Love-willows smiled dreamily looking towards me and Edward. We both stared at her, our mouths agape.

"But-but... that's not right Ms. Love-willows. They can't room together, they're dating, and God knows what they'll be doing." Carrie stood in front of Ms. Love-willows, her face purple and red with exertion. Her finger was wagging in Ms. Love-willows, each wag punctuated with her sudden take of breath between each sentence. Ms. Love-willows shook her head and rested her hand gently on Carrie's shoulder.

"Excuse me my jaded child, but I already knew of their relationship. Their entire aura screamed 'Soul-mates'," Ms. Love-willows smiled, while Carrie looked like she was physically stabbed by the word soul-mates, shrugging Ms. Love-willows hand off her shoulder.

"This is unethical, irresponsible...it's-it's just not FAIR!" Carrie began to cry, quivering lips and all. Jessica came to console her new roommate, while Tanya and Lauren snickered by the couches with the rest of the class. I never thought I would agree with them, but this was hilarious. Her face was splotchy and red; she was huffing and puffing rambling nonsense. I could faintly hear the word, "Edward...mine...magical... whore."

Ms. Love-willows came towards Edward and me handing us our keys smiling. "You're some of our most reliable students. I'm sure the two of you will be responsible." she winked and turned with a flourish of her skirt, literally gliding towards Carrie with a tissue she some how conjured from her colorful robes.

I didn't know what she meant by responsible, but looking towards Edward he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. I couldn't lie; my lady parts tingled a bit.

When we got to our room we took inventory; the room was beautiful. When walking in we were greeted with a small sitting room of two plush chairs facing a Plasma TV that was propped up on the wall. Behind it, on a platform, was a large king size bed flanked by a small mini fridge. I was impressed and excited, this room looked _good_. Edward let out a whistle as he set our bags by the door; I turned to him and gave his a quick peck on the lips, hugging my body to his chest.

"We are some lucky bastards." his laugh rumbling in his chest and tickling my ear. I looked up to see him pushing his hair away from his eyes smiling.

"Yeah I guess we are. I didn't realize I could be this happy."

"Finally you're happy, I got worried on the plane." he patted my shoulder and went for the bathroom as my face paled. Through all of this I somehow forgot all about what I was worried about. , Suddenly my heart went into overdrive when I realized that there was only ONE bed, and this was my room with Edward. We would be spending the week sleeping in the same bed without the worry of an adult catching us. Even though she was our chaperon, Ms. Love-willows didn't exactly seem like the type to reprimand anyone for their naughty late night fun times.

I couldn't shake it off; I guess this is one of the side effects of being a virgin. The aspect of losing it just causes you to get mind-fucked daily, worrying about sex. I was still rooted by the door, my hands clenching and unclenching, my lip slipped through my teeth and I hissed when I felt the cut I made on the plane. _I hope I packed some type of soothing lip-balm._

_"_Are you ok there," Edward came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, while another one was dangerously low on his hips. _Fuck me. _

He smirked and raised an eyebrow and smirked._ Crap, did I say that out loud._

He nodded, still smirking_. _I slapped my hand to my forehead and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing his shower-gel, because I couldn't go back and get my own. Bending over, with Edward behind me... _Gawhh, since when did my mind get so dirty, stupid horniness _

I peeked out the bathroom door and saw that the cost was clear. Imitating my best 007 stealth attack, I went for my carry on to get my lady dedicates. I heard the hotel door click, so I grabbed any underwear my hand touched and bolted back to the bathroom. I didn't hear anyone come it so I thought I was alone. I laughed when I saw what panties I took. Feeling a little free, I walked out of the bathroom with no towel. My lacy bra and smutty underwear was free for anyone to see.

At that is how I was able to add another situation to my list of awkward moments.

Walking out of the bathroom Edward was on the bed, shirtless with only jeans on. Now from a third party point of view this may seem like the perfect beginning to some porno. Any moment they expected me to glide to Edward kiss him and some passionate sex would commence. I would be able to do a bunch of bendy moves and be at the mercy of Edward's sexual prowess. Yet this was reality, we were virgins and I had as much elegance as a 1 year old that just began to walk. I contemplated running from the room and back into the bathroom, but I would be risking him seeing the 'Spank me, I'm Ready' written across my butt- _Thank you Alice, great birthday gag-gift. _But instead I walked slowly towards the bed and in one step I was able to trip and fall on my stomach, my face burrowed in the plush beige carpet that cover most of the room.

I knew that at that moment Edward was staring at the words sprawled across my ass. I heard an intake of breath and suddenly a bunch of things happened at once. A rush of wind past over my back, the hotel door opened and slammed close and a damn mosquito bite on my arm began to itch. In the midst of trying to find a way to covertly scratch the itch and not look any stupider than I already did; I was scooped up into Edward's arms and my back laid softly onto the bed, which felt like heaven on sheets.-_What was this fabric anyway_. I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me, hair blazing, jaw taught and angled; I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him. I didn't notice that my legs were parted until I felt the weight of Edward between them. Without any warning he kissed me. His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth with a gasp and the kiss deepened. His hands were everywhere, roaming my sides until it was under me; clenching my back and traveling down to my waist then my butt. He squeezed and I squealed into the kiss, getting more turned on by the second and wrapping my legs around him. All of my previous worries left me at that moment and I was ready to be consumed by this man. He flipped us and when I was on top something happened; my hand traveled to his waist and it was as if he was snapped out of a trance. In a second I was tossed off his waist onto the bed. I bounced momentarily but was only able to see Edward collect himself, smooth his hair frantically while giving me an apologetic glance as he darted out the door.

I was alone.

Disappointed.

And dare I say it...horny.

After my epiphany, after letting my worries go, I was tragically rejected.

I didn't feel sad, or rejected. For once, my emotion was well placed, I felt pissed.

With everything that happened, I now knew that Edward wanted me and I was sure of that. Yet I couldn't release the bitterness; my happy sombrero was now perched in my mental closet hat rack. I was pretty sure my dancing was done for today. My pout was on overdrive when Alice knocked on my door asking to come in.

Standing in my underwear in my best power stance, all I could say was, "Your brother is a wuss." She laughed and walked into the room already picking out clothes for me from my luggage, nodding knowingly.

"So I'm guessing he ran from the room when he saw your little...underwear right there." she laughed coughed all lady like into her hand. It took all my natural born power not to jump the midget right there. But she was holding a belt- _possible weapon_- and I was in my underwear; with the way things were going I was positive Joe Francis would come out of no where with a camera and in a week he'll have a 'Bella Gone Wild' deluxe DVD on sale. "Actually, things got serious. Long story short; I was straddling him, I thought something and he was out here like a bat out of hell." I snapped my fingers and Alice laughed, nodding.

She threw the outfit towards me smiling, but still had the belt in her hands. I got worried; she had a sudden crazed hunger in her eyes. I cautiously dressed and crossed over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Alice, dinner is in half an hour." I knew how dangerous she was when she was hungry and didn't eat on time. _We called her Gremlin for years._

"I'm fine, actually." she hummed beautifully, crossing back towards the door where my luggage was.

"Soooo..." I said shifting from foot to foot. She didn't respond so I plopped down on the larger than life lounge chair. Then she spoke.

"I had a little moment with Jasper before I came here. I was wondering," she said, twiddling with the suitcase lock, "How about we get revenge on both Jasper and Edward." My ears peaked up like a puppy, and my imaginary tail wagged.

Alice smiled again, it was the same smile she made when she was shopping and some unsuspecting woman was going to fall victim to Alice's "you-better-not-look-at-that-top-I-want" wrath.

"So do you have a plan?" I said sitting cross legged on the comfy lounge chair.

"Oh I have a plan." she said snapping the belt, the sound made me jump. I looked towards her again laughing warily as her tiny evil laugh was a slight whisper weaving through the room.

**A/N- I don't know why but this was really hard for me to think of, and I'm happy to say I'm back on track. Review with comments and suggestions.**

**Reviews help make Lemons come faster.**


End file.
